The Seventh Month
by faery-of-fiction
Summary: 7 months after the war Squall's life changes drastically. He becomes headmaster, breaks up with Rinoa, finds out he's bi, Seifer shows up, and Loire is in danger. Eventual SS
1. Father & Son

_The Seventh Month_

_One Fine Day_

It had been seven months. Seven months since I had helped defeat Ultimecia and became an unwilling hero. Seven months since I first kissed Rinoa out on that balcony.. Seven months of being Commander. Seven months of boring relative peace. Seven months of having a father. And seven long months of the same routine feeling almost happy yet still missing something. Seven months

At first I was happy for the first time in my life. I was still afraid of people leaving me but through the war I learned you sometimes have to take that chance (not saying it was easy though). The biggest test of this is when President Loire asked me to come to Esthar to see him. It was a couple days after the Victory, and I assumed that this was a business meeting. The Lunar Cry left monsters roaming around many parts of that continent. SeeDs had already been dispatched for preliminary recon. When I arrived at the palace I was a bit surprised to find that I was ushered to the President's personal quarters and not his office. For a minute or two I was actually afraid he was going to hit on me or something. I'm not blind, I just tend to ignore people and things. Yet it is very hard to ignore somebody when they are looking at you with love and adoration in their eyes. I was just about to tell him politely how happy Rinoa and I are together when it hit me. "Oh Hyne...." I muttered unable to think of anything else to say. Laguna was my father. It all made sense. My connection with 'sis'. Ellone always making me view his past. Hell, I looked like him. The time line fit perfectly....why didn't I see it before, especially with Raine.... my Mother?

I looked up from my thoughts to see Laguna limping around looking nervous. Oh shoot I better say something. I guess I spooked him. Well in my defense he was creeping me out first. I looked at him once more. He was still hobbling around clutching his leg. Nervous habit. "Your my Father?!" perhaps I sounded a bit more shocked then I should have but as an abandoned orphan who had just gone to hell and back Family is a hard concept to grasp. I suddenly had a father and a royal one at that. Laguna might say he is president, but he's their king plain and simple. Hyne....did that make me prince. I definitely did not want that...I could barely handle being Commander....Cid was already training me for Headmaster. All those lives in my hands, now a whole country could be left up to me... I killed my goldfish, I can't handle a country....All I wanted was the easy life of a mercenary. Follow orders, sleep, train, kill.....Not paperwork, decisions that effect thousands, and speeches.... I hate being in the public....

All of the sudden I found breathing very difficult. Laguna noticed this and stopped staring at me trying to form some sort of response. I hadn't even noticed he stopped pacing. He slowly moved towards me and sat down on the couch beside me. "I had a whole speech ready, I didn't expect you to just guess like that before I was ready. Oh well, can't blame you for being smart and figuring it out. Yes Squall, I am your father."

I don't really know what I was thinking at that moment. I honestly believed my brain was short circuited from shock. I managed to utter out "Why?" to me it sounded incredibly weak and angry. Hyne what was happening to me. I was the Lion of Balamb (Great the newspapers even got me calling myself that) I don't act all emotional, especially not with a stranger....wait, he's not really a stranger... He was looking at me trying to figure out what I meant by my last spoken thought. I could have been asking why he was sitting beside me, why he decided to tell me this, why he left me, why wasn't I enough for him. I was stuck in my thoughts when I felt a shy arm encircle me for a hug. It then pulled me in for a proper embrace. I tensed immediately. Why was Laguna hugging me. The last thing I remember was giving him an icy death glare. Well, I guess it lost its touch when I started to hyperventilate, and maybe Laguna has an immunity to it. I was about to push back from him when he started talking in a gently whisper into my hair. He was telling me the truth, he was answering all my whys. I had to respect him for that. Against my better judgment I felt my body begin to relax within his hold, I was still breathing hard, and if I didn't know myself better I'd say I was on the verge of tears, but I do not cry. As he continued on that little orphaned boy inside of me was reaching out for a father he never knew of but always dreamed of .

I can't say I've forgive him or agreed with his choices but I feel he deserves a chance, that I deserve a chance at a family. I don't remember how long he held me and talked to me in a comforting voice. I do however remember every whispered thought and emotion. I for my part barely said a thing. I didn't really had to. He answered any question I could ever think to ask without any prompting. At the end of it all he explained to me why he had to tell me I was his son. After seeing me and what I had become, and seeing how I was he couldn't let me go again. At this statement I pulled back from him. He looked at me expectantly and a bit afraid The only thing I could think of to say to that was "tell anybody what just happened and how I acted and you will not live to regret it, president or not. I then gave him my most chilling glare. I have seen grown men cower in fear and flee before it. Having the title 'Ice Prince' certainly has its advantages, one being making people stay away with just a look. Anyway after seeing how despondent he looked with my threat and glare I couldn't help but soften my look and add something that had been nagging at me to be asked. "Tell me about my mother." I stated it more as a command then a request, but I would swear Laguna looked as though he was about to break into a happy dance. Hell, I don't think I would have minded that much, anything to break the tension. Anyway I had wanted to say that just because I'm curious about my mother didn't mean I was not going to kill him,, but I just couldn't force myself to crush this man's hope.

"Well..." he was just about to sit opposite me when there was a knock at the door. Laguna didn't even get a chance to answer before the door swung open silently and a thin graceful man walked in followed by a very large and tall man. I don't know why the sight of seeing Kiros and Ward still with Laguna made my lips curl just ever so slightly in a smile but they did. After decades they were still close friends and it made a little bit of hope linger in my heart that told me that maybe it is possible for people to stay together and not abandon them. 

"I see he hasn't killed you yet." Kiros stated in a smooth voice to Laguna while taking in the scene around him and staring at me. I know that I hadn't really let any tears escape, but I'm sure my eyes were still a bit red anyway. I also couldn't help but feeling my thoughts and feelings were on display to that man. I hate that with a passion. 

"Ah, well it was close there for a bit, but we managed all right." Laguna answered standing up from his seat.

"Ward wants to know if the cub's staying for supper then?" Kiros asked most likely voicing the reason Ward was there. All three of them were then looking at me, I guess they were expecting a reply, but I was still trying to process the 'cub' part. What the hell was that? Seven months later, and I still can't bring myself to ask who thought of that stupid nickname and why. 

At the time after deciding I didn't like the nickname I was in the process of giving them a dirty look when a voice broke into my thoughts.

"Well I was actually wondering if you wouldn't mind spending a few days. That way I could have time to answer all your questions and maybe you could tell me more about yourself and the time you spent at the orphanage." He looked so damn hopeful when he said that last part. I didn't want to give him false hope, but I did want to learn about my mother, and Winhill and I figured it would take longer than a couple hours. Also there was no point in putting off the inevitable, might as well get this supposed _bonding_ over with so I could go and get back on with my life. It's not like I was committing to being his son, or even liking him by staying a few days and wringing him of all his knowledge of my life. 

Laguna must have thought I wasn't listening because he was just starting to repeat his question when I pulled out my cell phone. He stopped talking just as I greeted Cid who had just picked up. "Sir, this is Commander Leonhart.......Yes Sir, everything is fine here......No sir, I'm actually calling to extend my time away from Garden.......Yes sir, I know I have never asked for leave before......No sir, I wasn't aware I have never missed a day since enrolling unless I was in the hospital ward......No sir, I'm not harmed or dying......Yes sir.....No Sir...... Goodbye sir" With that I put my cell phone away and gave the three people staring at me a glare as I shifted my weight to my other leg. "You have me for three days..." Seeing that everyone still looked in shock even the always collected Kiros I decided that I needed to be a bit more direct. "Supper?"

At this Laguna started half leading half dragging me to the dinning room. Talking non-stop about things he wanted to tell me and show me. I was already starting to regret my decision to stay before we even sat down. _How the hell am I related to this guy_ kept running though my head. 

Surprising enough the three days went by almost painlessly. Even though he was still a bit klutzy and goofy, he did have a mind for detail and a writers gift for explaining things. On a few occasions he even managed to weasel stories about my life out of me. Which anyone will tell you is an amazing feat. One of my mottos are why use two words when one will do, and why use one when a good facial expression will work even better. So it was that every time I shared something about me no matter how small I swore he was going to crush me in one of his bare hugs, or start dancing in joy. For the last day I actually invited Rinoa over to the palace. She had lunch and dinner with us, and she and Laguna actually got on real well. Not surprising though considering who her mother was. 

Rinoa was sort of funny when I first told her about Laguna being my father. She was a bit shocked to say the least, but was very supportive in any decision I had about it. One time I called her to tell her that I didn't like him, and he was annoying, and she said he probably deserved it and that he probably _was_ driving me crazy. I appreciated how she would do that for me, even if she did tell me in the end to suck it up and go talk to him again. The next time I called I was telling her how I just had a few great hours with him. All of a sudden Rinoa couldn't stop saying nice things about him. It was funny and I think she knew that was just what I needed. A person who would listen to what was going on but not judge me or try to change my mind. Just agree with what I had to say and then subtly tell me to grow up if that's what I needed. 

I can't quite yet think of Laguna as _Dad_, but I have stopped calling him President Loire or Sir. I have accepted the fact though that I will always have a place to turn to if I need it and an ear to listen, or just the silence of my Presidential Palace bedroom. He gave me my very own bedroom, which is actually bigger than my whole dorm (kitchen, living room and bathroom included.) Actually I'm pretty sure the palace bathroom is bigger than my dorm too. Sort of depressing when I consider I have the largest room after the headmaster.

When I got back to B-Garden and told the orphanage gang they had guessed something like that already. Not surprising considering they weren't dumb and could put two and two together. 

Hard to believe that was seven months ago. Ever since then Laguna and I try to see each other once every couple weeks. I find myself almost looking forward to those get togethers. Who would have guessed? I don't know if I fully forgive him yet, but he was good company, and a nice change from all the paper work here at the Garden.

~~~~~Hey, thanks for reading, right now I'm typing up what happened to Squall in the past seven months that led up to the day this story really starts at. This was the intro and how I found out Laguna is my father chapter. The next one is the how much work my job really is and how it's boring. It will also probably be the how Rinoa and I were in love, but lost it somehow chapter At the end of that one Seifer should show up. The third one will be the how Seifer changed my world, and is driving me crazy chapter. But we'll see. Please review so I know it is worth working on. By the way this is my first fic, and I hope everyone enjoys it. ~~~~~~~~~


	2. Work & Play

**The Seventh Month**  
**Work & Play**

Speaking of work, I know I have a nice stack of papers to be looked at sitting on my desk right now. I thought being the Commander during war time was a pain, imagine filing all the paperwork from said war. Not to mention that Cid is training me to be headmaster, why? I'm still trying to figure that one out. Xu has much more experience then myself, and Quistis is much more organized, Zell is full of more facts and knowledge then me, Selphie can talk anybody into doing anything and if Irvine was a SeeD I'd say him, because he is a people person and can charm them all. But Me? What was Cid thinking? Rinoa says it's because everybody looks up to me, and respects me. She also says that I'm cool under pressure and state the facts and find logical solutions. Yeah, Whatever. Like it was logical when I jumped into outer space? or how about the fact that I'm a brand new SeeD with only a handful of missions under his belt. All of which were failures except one. And I must admit that defeating Ultimecia was a pretty big mission, but that doesn't make me leader material.

I might as well give up and admit to myself. Although I won't ever say it out loud I enjoy being Commander. It's hours of silent work and thinking, and when people turn to me for guidance and leadership I might feel slightly burdened by the weight, but my mind takes over, and I excel at it. It's very thrilling to order your troops exactly where you know they will do the most good, especially when others don't see it until after the battle's been won. There were a few experiences like that after the war when SeeD's were sent to clean up after the Lunar Cry, which I know for a fact there are at least a stack of papers on my desk still concerning that event. But even with all the paper work and all the responsibilities I wouldn't give it up for the world. It's a little scary being a role model for so many, but I deal with it like I do with everything else, quiet indifference. 

There is however one thing I was unable to deal with in that matter, Press Conferences. After the war was over, and the orphanage Gang was proclaimed heroes it seemed as if everyone wanted to know all about me. Trust me, I'm not that interesting. To be honest I can't even remember my life, how am I supposed to tell someone else about it. 'How did you feel when you were first enrolled in Garden?' I don't know.... 'What was it like the first time you wielded the gunblade?' good... 'What was it like having to fight your Matron and class mate?' weird.... Let's just say that they then decided focus questions on the others, and drilled them for information about me. Unfortunately they weren't happy with that for long and once again turned their focus back to me. I swear they are worse then tonberries. They just keep inching forward, and just one you think they've gone down they get back up and stab you. Trust me, I know. 

So the media world decided I was the strong silent type with a troubled child hood who turned into the hero and rose to the top and now has a beautiful lady by his side....and this was before they found out President Loire was my father. Anyway, it was so bad for a while I couldn't open the newspaper or watch TV without seeing my face. I don't know for the life of me where they got most of the stuff they used either. I didn't want to pose for any pictures or do anymore interviews, but my so called friends and my superiors highly urged me to do so stating it would bring a profit to the garden and increase admissions. Whatever. Although seeing Leonhart lunch pales in the cafeteria is still a bit unnerving, not to mention I know for a fact that I'm hanging in Garden students closets and on walls. I don't even want to know what they think about or do when they stare at my pictures. 

At least my skills are advanced enough that I can easily slip past the photographers unnoticed whenever I go outside the Garden. Although I must admit that Irvine wasn't so lucky and had a quite embarrassing picture of himself getting friendly with another girl all over the papers. Selphie wouldn't talk to him for days. She never could resist his charm for long. Zell also had a picture incident. It was him with at least three hotdogs in his mouth and two more in each hand. It was actually the title that got me. Dincht Digs Dogs! or something foolish like that. I think Selphie had a bit of a bikini scandal herself, but Quistis has been lucky so far. As for Rinoa, her part in the war has been kept secret, no body needs to know she is a sorceress and nobody needs to know she was nothing but the client of my first SeeD mission, and was here at Garden throughout the war. We have also done our best to keep Fuijin and Raijin out of the limelight, their names were never really publicized, unlike a certain sorceress' Knight. I don't know where they are, but I know that there isn't a single warrant out with their names or faces on it. For that I am thankful. 

So why do we protect Rinoa from the spotlight? It's a good question and one I had to explain several times, we also had to then make up and change a few parts of our story, but it was for the best. We don't need General Caraway down our throats for endangering his daughter and brining her to all the scandal of the press and such. Also for Garden to harbor a sorceress wouldn't sit very well. Another reason, was that Garden decided it should only be Garden students and SeeD who take credit. Rinoa was upset to say the least, but after I told her it was also for her safety and best interests she let it go, reluctantly. 

This brings us to a whole other topic. Rinoa. What is there to really say. At first she annoyed the hell out of me. Waving her hands in front of me chanting that I like her I like her....yeah right. Anyway after being dragged out onto the dance floor she spots the person she's been looking for all along and abandons me. Yup...that felt real good, especially for the person with abandonment issues to begin with. Later I manage to pass SeeD and end up leading my very first mission. Which just happens to state in not so many words that me and my two friends are Rinoa's soul possession until Timber is liberated. What kind of bull shit is that. I could live with being attached to a group until their goals are achieved if that group actually had real plans and strategies. Oh well.... another thing that annoyed me to no extent is that while I'm out trying to save the world and limit the amount of deaths apparently my teammates are helping Rinoa plot on how to win me. What was I to them a trophy to win and hand over for Rinoa to display. I know I sound horrible, but somewhere between the 4th and 5th time I had to save her I was thinking of killing her. But after I saw her collapse on that floor in Galbadian Garden I started to see her in a new light. 

I felt responsible for her and when she collapsed in front of me what else could I do but drag her to this supposed Esthar. Talking to her unconscious body that day made me appreciate her beauty, and also made me notice that I actually could miss her always cheery disposition. It was a nice balance to my sullen one. She supports me in anything I choose to do. Sure she may call me out once in a while for being a callous bastard, but after I explain the logic she always concedes to me. But maybe that's one of the reasons we've fizzled 

For seven months I felt nothing but endless devotion and love for her. Okay maybe it was more like for seven months I was actually content, for the first time in a long time to let someone in my life. I still am in some ways. Without her constant pestering I would probably never leave the Garden and have fun. I would have easily reverted back into the 'Leonhartless'. I'm not saying she made me into a socialite or even a romantic but she made me have fun. I can still remember the time the gang and I went out clubbing. I think they almost died of shock when I laughed. Which in turn only made me laugh louder. Irvine had actually checked my forehead to see if I had a temperature. I also danced, in front of people. Rinoa had been bugging me and I guess I finally had enough alcohol to leave my inhibitions and arguments behind. Selphie's jaw literally hit the floor. I think Quistis took a picture. I'm sure it was for blackmail. So thanks to Rinoa I have actually had fun in the past seven months instead of just brooding. 

Now I have mentioned that we have fizzled. Well in plain terms the fire went out two months ago and we were both just to lazy and comfortable to do anything about it. I think secretly she was hoping it would come back, but I just couldn't be bothered to put the effort in. Even at the height of our relationship, which wasn't very high at all, I felt nothing more than a sense of comfort and duty. Sure she is a great young lady but she just couldn't hold my interest when it came to endless hours of making-out. I think that may have been when I started to question my sexuality. Of course I found Rinoa beautiful and tried on more then one occasion to lead her to my bed. It's just that when I'm training with the guys I find that their muscular and often sweaty forms attract my attention just as much. On more than one occasion Rinoa had been replaced by some random male SeeD in my wet dreams. So where did that leave Rinoa and I? happily stagnant? not quite. she broke up with me exactly 47 minutes ago, and where does this leave me? with one more friend, one less girlfriend and the freedom to find another way to relieve my sexual frustrations. Rinoa wanted to wait until she was married, or knew that he was the one...or something like that. All I can say is that it was every teenage males worse nightmare. Having a beautiful woman in your dorm room making out on your bed, but not wanting to do anything other than make out a bit. And people always wondered why I was more grumpy when they found out Rinoa spent the night over at my room. Can you say all cuddle equals very frustrated male commander? 

So I'm single, and I'm pretty sure I'm bisexual. Unfortunately my job, which is my life, allows me no free time what so ever to go out and meet people let alone experiment with my new found sexual preference. and Like hell I'm going to do anything with anyone from Garden. I don't need any more gossip about me. Besides I have a sinking feeling that nobody here at the moment would meet my standards. 

~~~~~~~Author's Notes~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hey I'd like to thank those that reviewed and encourage others to do the same. I'd also like to apologize for the lack of updates, I swear I've been busy and also didn't really know how to write about Rinoa. I know it's sort of slow right now, but I'm trying to get a feel for the characters, and just so you know this is Squall writing in his journal, and once he is done it will go to a whole different perspective of the world, and Squall will actually interact with people in the present time. So write me any suggestions, or anything you want to see, because my plot is not very strict so I'll take suggestions, and I'll try to get the next part up soon. 


	3. Seifer & Other Annoyances

_**The Seventh Month**  
**Seifer and Other Annoyances**_

The horrible and scary truth of it is that a certain rival of mine has been haunting me. Of course when the war was over one of the first things Garden did was to send out a search party for Seifer. He was spotted in Balamb, but somehow escaped the SeeDs looking for him. No surprise there. If he didn't want to be found he wasn't going to be. It's just that even after the search party was called off, I still couldn't get him out of my head. Pathetic. He would probably be laughing at me if he was here. Which I might add he damn well should be. He doesn't know it but he made SeeD. Cid and the other board members decided that since he did an excellent job as a leader he truly did have SeeD material. It wasn't his fault he was brainwashed by a Sorceress Psycho to believe that destroying the world was a good thing. Edea told us after the war about how she helped Ultimecia manipulate Seifer, but that it was his skills that we saw during the war. Just not his motives. Somehow that is not a completely comforting thought to think about when a person has been tortured. 'Don't worry Squall, it wasn't really him.... He just couldn't see you were the good guys.' Yup really comforting. Especially since that Bastard has invaded my dreams. 

Anyway Seifer has been made SeeD and even promoted to SeeD rank 19. Although he is on probation for going AWOL and all. The funny thing is that although Seifer tried to destroy the world, the world can't do anything about it. One he has the protection of Balamb Garden so if anything happens to him and we hear about it... Let's just say it wouldn't be pretty. Garden protects its own. Secondly since SeeD can be hired out by anyone as a mercenary trained not to question orders we have an immunity to these situations and if you ever took one of us to court you couldn't convict us. You could however convict the ones that hired us. But since that was technically Ultimecia, and we already sliced and diced her there isn't a damn thing the world can do except whine and complain. Oh Well. No skin off my back. Even if I have to answer some sort of question regarding Seifer and the whole situation every bloody time I'm roped into an interview. "Excuse me, Commander Leonhart, can you explain to us why Almasy is not being hunted down by SeeD and instead is being protected by them, but is also on its payroll?" Yeah, because we can....Whatever.

I mentioned earlier that he has invaded my dreams. It wasn't to surprising to me. He has been one of the only constants in my life, maybe not a stable one, but a constant. He has always been there. He was at the orphanage, we went to Garden together and both picked up the Gunblade. A weapon that was so advanced that no one has ever mastered it. Well now they had two, and all it took was two rivals whose main goal in life was to beat the other. Also several trips to the infirmary for major wounds. Whoops... It's hard to practice with the cheesy replica safe Gunblades, so we always used our real ones. I can't even begin to count how many detentions and extra duties we got because of our training/fighting habits. But maybe that is one of the reasons Seifer and I did so well on tests. We had all that extra time in detention to do nothing but review notes and do extra credit. But it's not like I'm ever going to thank the man for it. As commander I have access to everyone's personal files. Let's just say I don't think the entire Garden has enough paper to print off my record with all the incident and disciplinary reports attached to it. The miracle is that I was never expelled for it.

Seifer was also one of our main enemies in the war. So after it was over I wasn't surprised that he was making near nightly appearances in my dream. At first he was torturing me again, or challenging me to a duel. Over time though he started doing different things in my dream. For one he was almost nice to me. We would train, or study but not in a mean way. We joked and were friends. But I would have to say the weirdest dream was the one I had last night. Okay my Dream Seifer had always been more friendly then I prefer my friends but last night he all out kissed me! That wasn't the scary part though. What is, is that I don't know what would have happened if my alarm hadn't gone off to wake me up and nearly fall out of the bed. Even so I still had take my morning shower colder than usual. I've been trying not to think of it since. Seifer is still my rival, I can't be having these dreams about him. I have to say I almost miss the dreams of him torturing me. At least I knew what the hell those met. 

Either way Seifer isn't the only thing annoying me in my life. Oh no, that would be to simple. Where should I start? How about Rinoa. So, you know we broke up this morning, meaning I can now speak badly of her fur ball. Anytime Rinoa left Angelo in my room I would return to find him eating something. It was almost cute the first time. "Oh look Angelo just ate five hours worth of work on files..." "Awww, Did you just eat Squall's 2000gil leather pants? How cute" "Look Squall, Angelo just ate all your belts, and is drooling all over your shoes, while shedding fur onto all of your files and desk...." I loved those belts.... It took me months to find and break in new ones, and they just aren't the same.... Anyway my question is how can a dog that can find items and save its master in battle be so undisciplined and horrid. And every single time I tried to talk to Rinoa about her dog, she would say how cute he is and how he is just showing how he likes me. Well I'd hate to see what he would do if he didn't like me. You may be asking if Rinoa and I broke up why am I still complaining about the dog. Simple, Rinoa can't move out of Garden for her own protection, We are still friends, and she asked me to dog sit for her in a few days. I swear Hyne has something against me.

What other things are driving me insane, I'll tell you one word. Friends. Now I remember why I didn't really have some before. I really do like them and respect them, but sometimes they just need to realize I can not do special favors for them all the time, and that I need my me time. I may no longer be Shiva's lover exclusively anymore but it doesn't mean I want to be the centre of attention and go out all the time. Zell isn't that bad, He's probably my Best friend. He tends to know all this information you never even thought of looking up. He also seems to be getting better at knowing when I want to be alone. If only I could break him of that habit of slipping Hot Dog order forms on to my desk. I swore to him one of the first things I did was practically double the shipment of hotdogs...It's not my fault that he can't get there on time to get one. Selphie keeps trying to get me to approve festivals for her. She has already gotten an annual victory festival to go with the Garden festival, so I think she should be happy and stop bugging me to join her committees. No one should have that much energy, I almost admire Irvine for being able to keep up with her. I'm also thankful that he is normally so busy doing so that he doesn't have time to harass me. He is always trying to pry into my sex life and hook me up with dirty magazines and such. It sort of creeps me out to be honest. Sure I'm a teenage male, but that doesn't mean I do all my thinking with my hormones. Quistis will forever be Quistis. I don't dislike her, it's just that she always treats me like a knowing older sister. Would it be rude to tell her she knows absolutely nothing about me and I want to keep it that way? Yeah, that's what I thought to, so instead I indulge her. But scarily enough I think she actually does no a lot about me. She always knew that Rinoa and I would never work out. However when she isn't trying to analyze me she is nice to be around. she's more mature, and it's easy to have a normal conversation with her. Although I often wonder if she ever stops analyzing me.

You know for all their annoying habits (most of which I haven't even mentioned, like Irvine's compulsive fidgeting of his cowboy hat. twirled onto the head, adjusted, readjusted, taken off, inspected, spun around, tossed, repeat....) I would miss them if they left me. Which I must admit I still fear they will. Hey it's not my fault I have abandonment issues, blame my screwed up life. So what is the mighty Leonhart going to whine about now. Perhaps his klutzy father? No need for that, it goes without saying. I have only one true complaint, after the fact that Seifer is haunting my dreams. It is that I have been forever banned from the Training Centre until further notice. 

Okay I understand being banned from the regular training times, because if the person who defeated Ultimecia can't kill some grats and T-Rexaurs that would be just sad. So after scaring several cadets with my taunting and then one swing decapitation of a high level T-Rexaurs I was banned from the centre. Well when the SeeD compulsory training time came around the next month I was more than excited. Once a month all SeeD's have to spend at least an hour in the training centre fighting some dangerous high level monsters brought in specially for that day. Marlboros, Ouchus and Ruby Dragons. I couldn't wait to get in there, but I had to wait until my lunch break. So I went down there and logged in. They give you a special device to put on your weapon so it can measure the monsters you defeat and your levels and such. So when I left the Training Center 57 minutes later, slightly out of breath, but not quite sweating, I was a bit shocked to find out I had killed 117 monsters. Unfortunately there were only 150 brought in and about 30 of those were killed in the morning by my friends. So Cid in the nicest way possible told me. "Commander Leonhart! What were you thinking! over a hundred monsters in less than an hour. It is for Training not a War... You are not to put yourself through that type of punishment and without any back up you could have been killed or worse you. Now what are the other SeeDs going to do? Did you ever think about what destroying the monsters might mean for the others..." That was where I broke into his tirade and told him I hadn't even needed to use any curative magic, and that they might as well have been bite bugs. After reviewing my stats and records from the training session he told me I was forever more banished from the center and had permission to take the Ragnarok to go to Heaven or Hell to train. I swear I saw a glint of fear in his eyes when I told them how easy the monsters were to kill, but I'm sure it was just my imagination. Surely I'm not the first person to be banished completely from the training center. Also with all that I've been through of course I'm going to be able to kick some monster butt, what I wouldn't give for a good sparring partner. I'm getting rusty not training all the time. You know, the thing that bugs me most about the whole thing was that I know there were three monsters lurking in that center somewhere but I wasn't able to find them before my lunch was over.... whatever.

The others offered to spar with me, and I was grateful. The first few times were sort of fun, but not in that I got a great work out way. There weapons are just so different then mine, that it doesn't matter the skill, I'm still afraid I'm going to hurt them. Come on a Gunblade against gloves, or a whip. So I tried fighting with different weapons. Zell taught me some more advanced moves, I worked on my sharp shooting, and even learned a bit about the whip and nunchucks. However, it just wasn't the same as the Gunblade and clashing metal...Hyne help me I miss dueling Seifer. If there was another Gunblader as advanced as him I'd be set, but he is the only one near my level. What the hell is he doing out there and how much longer is it going to take for him to come back? 

******  
Do you wish to save file?  
Yes or No  
******

~~~~~~~~~Author's Notes~~~~~~~~~~

Wow an update so soon, wasn't expecting it, but I decided to add another chapter of Squall typing his journal. I just loved having him complain, and I'm also still setting up the world. Come on you can't tell me you didn't want to hear Squall complain about Zell trying to get more hotdogs. I just hope I didn't make him sound to whiney. Trust me when I say that the next one will definitely have Seifer in it, and not just the cheap dream version of him either. Okay, well hopefully it will be posted in as good time as this one was...(don't hold your breath) and please review.... it makes me happy. or work harder depending on the post. 


	4. Headmaster & Commander

**_The Seventh Month_**

** Headmaster & Commander**

A knock at my office door disturbed my thoughts as I look up from mini computer absently hitting the save. "Yes" I call to the door hoping that whoever was on the other side was not here to hand in a report for me to read or an application to be considered and signed. I also hoped that whoever was opening the door was not some scared little cadet. They drove me insane. I know you are supposed to respect your superiors but you didn't have to be scared to death of them and in complete awe. 

"I hope I'm not disturbing you commander, but Cid has asked for your presence at the meeting" My eyes focus on Xu who has come to attention in front of my desk. I looked at her confused. There was no meeting on the schedule especially not one from the headmaster. Xu must have seen the confusion in my eyes because she continued. "It was a last minute thing. Headmaster Cid sent the meeting time to everyone through their e-mail. He guessed that you hadn't gotten around to it yet. So he sent me to come and get you." There was a hint of a smile as I turned from my mini computer to glare at my terminal screen. That was still off from when I left yesterday night. I hated checking my email first thing in the morning. There was never any good news. Only more work. "Oh, I see you were typing in your journal instead." She said reaching a hand over to the mini computer. I snapped the screen down, turning it off and activating the security device. Every SeeD was issued one after the sorceress war. The Garden could not afford to give up the power of the GFs and until a method to prevent memory loss could be found we were supposed to write the days events and other memories into the computer. It was about the size of a Discman, and sort of looked like one too. The screen folded up to reveal the keyboard. It was made specifically for a SeeD journal, and they all had tight security codes. Of course that also meant that the only people who had access to them were the owner, the headmaster, the doctor, and myself. For safety reasons of course. I hated typing in them, but Dr. Kadowaki would not be pleased with me if she found out I had written nothing but childhood memories in it. So summarizing the past seven months in three journal entries wasn't all that bad to appease her. 

"Let's go." I said after I noticed she was standing there waiting for my reply. She gave me a look that said 'like you have anything interesting in your journal anyway' and started out the door making sure I was following. Figuring nobody would be in my office and no one had access anyway I left my seldom used journal on my desk and headed out after her. She led me to the conference room and waited for me to go in ahead of her. I was wondering what Cid's meeting could possibly be about as Xu opened the door with a 'Sir'. The second my foot was in the door I hear a much louder "SURPRISE" I swear if I wasn't me I would have had a heart attack and jumped ten feet in the air. As it was I was broken out of my inner thoughts and blinked a few times. All my friends, except Rinoa who wasn't officially a SeeD, were in the room as well as Cid and some of the other directors. What was going on? This is when I saw the banner behind a very happy and bouncy Selphie. 'Congratulations Headmaster Leonhart" Hyne, I thought I had at least another month to talk Cid out of the Headmaster bit. That's the last thought I get as I'm quickly surrounded by my friends and glomped by Selphie.

"Congratulations Squall!! We are so proud of you for your promotion. Aren't you excited. You looked so surprised when we jumped out to congratulate you. Well not really surprised like normal people, but you blinked a few times and I know we scared you right out of that inner world of yours." I look down at Selphie willing my brain to keep up with her fast dialogue and not push out of her embrace. She releases me from her bear hug and taps me on my head instead for her last point. Thankfully Irvine has arrived to gently pull Selphie away from me so I could have a little room. 

"I wasn't expecting this" I said in complete honesty. I was expecting another month at least and if I couldn't talk Cid out of it then a nice quiet meeting between us and the board members where we would sign a few papers and Garden would be handed over completely into my command. What was I thinking. Everything is a reason to throw a party with Selphie around. 

"Come on Headmaster, there are people here who want to congratulate you" Quistis said gently taking my elbow and guiding me further into the room.

"Yeah not to mention make a quick get away before Selphie starts her all out party" Zell retorted getting a swift kick in the shins from the little ray of sunshine. "Damn, that hurt....I wasn't insulting you Sel, I was insulting the old board guys" This resulted in another kick from Irvine. "OWww!" I sometimes can't believe the stupidity of Zell. I don't know what it is, but sometimes he can just become a complete moron. Like right now, when we are ten feet away from the people that loosely hold the strings of Garden. 

"Why don't you be a little louder there Zell. I'm not quite sure if all those important people who help operate and fund Garden heard you insult them." Leave it to Irvine to straighten Zell out, thank goodness I'm not the only one with common sense around here. 

"Geesh, you don't have to be so mean about it Irvine" Zell replied as he left the group to what I assume will be a hotdog run from the buffet tables.

Since Norg's _early retirement_ Garden was forced to look elsewhere for corporate backing. Yes Garden is a not a non-profit organization and we do make more than enough to cover all the expenses but Garden thought it better to be safe then sorry, and also this makes us seem less opposing to outside countries, since we have business partners and all. To make sure that Garden is never again split into two faction we decided not to go with a full partnership. Instead Garden retains 51% of all operating control and the other 49% was divided into four different companies. So although they need to be included in high level decisions they have no real power since Garden has the majority of the votes. Even still it doesn't hurt to mingle and keep them happy. After being congratulated and told how happy they are to be working with me I find myself in front of Cid and on the opposite end of the room of my friends. 

"Sorry about the early retirement there boy, but some things happen sooner than you think they will. So the Garden will no be in your capable hands. I really wish I didn't have to do this to you but...." I tune Cid out for a minute as he blathers on. I know he has something important to tell me, but he just takes so long getting to the point. I also wonder what happened sooner than he thought. Oh well, I'll have to think about it later, he's about to make a point. ".... So because of all of that you will be starting official active headmaster duty as soon as the papers are signed, and I'll be leaving this afternoon." He hands the papers over to me, and looks at me like he is waiting for a question. Of course the obvious one would be why the hell are you doing this to me, I just want to be a normal SeeD.... But I somehow don't think he would appreciate that one with all the directors watching us. So I settle for the obvious as I quickly but thoroughly read the papers. 

"Where will you be going? And Will I be able to reach you if I need to?" This seems to satisfy him as he starts saying how I've been running Garden for weeks now, and this only makes it official and that he will be with Edea and rebuilding the orphanage and such.... I should care, after all for many years he was the closest thing I had to a father. But I just can't seem to get over the shock of signing on to officially become the headmaster in charge of the most powerful fighting force on the planet to care about Cid's retirement plans. Besides I know Zell or someone will fill me in on the important stuff later, and Cid himself will leave me emergency contact numbers, even if he says he won't be able to be contacted. He stops talking and I hand the papers back to him so he can sign them, they are then passed around to the directors who sign it, take a copy, wish me a congratulations and then make a hasty retreat out of the room. 

"Well, I'll let you enjoy your party and see you in your new office after lunch. I'm going to go finish up a few things." He whispers something about being proud and knowing I could do it in my ear before exiting. I didn't really hear him as I watch some more SeeDs and Rinoa come through the door. I guess Selphie must have told them the party had started. I managed to make my way towards the door to greet Rinoa. Surprisingly it didn't hurt not to be with her. I wonder if she had told the others. Probably, or else she would have been there from the start. I should thank her for that.

I make my way to Rinoa and she comes towards me and grabs me in a hug. "Congratulations Headmaster. Too bad I'll never have the honour of staying the night in the Headmaster's quarters." Despite myself I blush at her comments. Only she can make sex jokes with her ex-boyfriend of less than 5 hours and get away with it. If she was hoping to take my mind off work for a few minutes she succeeded.

"Thanks for telling them" I whisper to her as we finish our hug. She shrugs at me and winks. We then go over to hang with rest of the gang. Thankfully the remainder of the party went without incident, and I managed to escape relatively sober. Although if it were left up to Irvine I would have been completely drunk my first official day of work. I could see the headlines now. I headed to the Headmaster's and soon to be my Office. It was only down the hall from my old one, but twice as large and with a connected bathroom. It pays to be in charge. 

I stand in front of the door trying to decided whether or not I should knock. I mean it is my office, but Cid said he had to finish up things. Before I could get into a long debate over it with myself Cid opens the door in front of me. "Ah, Squall, perfect timing. I was just about to go look for you. I finished up with everything here, I was just going to show you a few Headmaster type things before I go. Come in and welcome to your new office." I follow Cid into his...my office. He goes to his/my desk and starts showing me all sorts of files, numbers, passwords and so on. It's times like these when I'm thankful I have a good memory. ".....Just incase you didn't get all that down I wrote it all out for you, but please learn it as soon as possible then destroy the paper." Of course, Cid writes notes for everything. I remember the first few weeks of Commander, every time he gave me more of my or now that I think of it probably his duties he sent down notes with it, even if we had just spent hours discussing something. "So do you think you're all set here Headmaster?" He says the last part with a smile, and my only response to that is my standard.

"Whatever." He doesn't seem to mind my remark, and seems more preoccupied with getting away from Garden and into retirement. Can't blame him though I'd probably feel much the same. As he was saying his final farewells to me A question comes into my head. "Sir," He turns around to give me his full attention. I hope I don't sound stupid for asking this. "Who is going to replace me as Commander?" I thought I was pretty good at reading Cid's look, but this one I can't seem to read. At first it's confusion and then I don't know.

"A Commander isn't all that important out of war times, but they do come in handy. You get a commander to be in charge of training, and accepting and evaluating cadets and SeeD's and even help to plan out missions." He finishes as though he has answered my question. I look at him oddly. I'm pretty sure I asked who should be commander not what is a commander. He fidgets a bit under my glare and then continues. "There are plenty of candidates for Commander, but the final choice is up to you. However if you want my suggestion then I would consider the next person you see in your office." He then waves and exits. Leaving me baffled to his suggestion. The next person in my office? What the hell is he talking about.

Deciding I've stood in the Headmasters office looking like an idiot long enough I head down the hall to return to the Commander's Office. Might as well start moving some of my stuff over, plus I need to grab my journal. What was I thinking to just leave it laying around like that. My secretary is not at her desk, I had planned on asking her if I had missed any calls, she probably wouldn't have known anyway she wasn't that useful. I hope I get Cid's old secretary, she was a really great organizer and was more efficient than any machine. I walk up to my old door and notice a note taped to it. I ripped it off and read it to myself. 

_Sir, An unexpected appointment dropped by. I checked your schedule and since it was clear I told him it would be okay to meet with you right now. I let him go and wait inside since I had some errands to run and wouldn't be able to keep an eye on him.   
Hamilton. 1357_

Just great. What was she thinking. She didn't know if she could trust him with her boring secretary work, but she can leave him unattended for. I look at my watch it reads 1402. Five minutes in there alone. I don't want to even think about the destruction this person could have done in that time. Or the classified information he could have read. I make a mental note to myself to fire Ms. Hamilton and quickly make my way inside. 

I swear this day is severely shortening my lifespan. I enter my old office to see a tall young blonde man lounging in a chair with his legs propped up on the desk. A gunblade rests besides him and he just sends off waves of arrogance. I know in a split second who he is, but that isn't what shocks me. It's what he's doing with his hands that almost make me have a heart attack. I slam the door closed behind me making him drop my mini computer onto his lap. He turns to face me.

"Seifer Almasy! What the hell gives you the right to come into my office, lounge around and read my personal and locked journal. How the hell did you get into it, and you better pray to some Guardian that you didn't manage to read a single word." I have moved to the desk, and around to my side of it and was attempting to push his feet off my desk and grab my mini computer when I finished my tirade. Through out the whole thing my icy glare never left my face.

"Well hello to you to Headmaster. If you don't want people reading your things maybe you shouldn't leave them laying around. But if it makes you feel any better. This mini computer is mine. Standard issue to ever SeeD right?" He waves the mini computer at me and I notice that it holds his name on the cover and that mine lays exactly where I had left it. How could I have missed that? Seifer always makes me act before I think I hate that. "Also if I'm not mistaken since you are the new headmaster then that also means this isn't technically your office anymore either." I glare at him some more and he just smirks at me. He takes his feet off the desk and sits up straight as if he is getting ready to discuss something important. "So aren't you even going to welcome me back home?" He asks me with that smirk still in place and his green eyes glittering with mischief. 

"Welcome Back Seifer. And just where the hell do you think you've been the past seven months?" The Question slips out before I know it. I can't believe it. Seifer Almasy is back and acting as though nothing was ever wrong with the world. Yet something has changed about him, and he seems pleased that I've shown some concern about his whereabouts. I'm still confused as to why he chooses the day I'm promoted Headmaster to make an appearance in my office....Wait a second. Cid! Of course. The old Weasel must have tracked him down and told him to come today. But if he's in my office. Does that mean... Surely Cid doesn't expect me to ..... Commander Almasy.... Well I've heard worse ideas....

~~~~~~~~~Author's Notes~~~~~~~~~~~

Yeah another update, and I also edited and changed a few things in the first two chapters, nothing major. Just fixed some stupid mistakes and added a few more things to make it flow. Anyway We are finally out of Squall's journal and I would really appreciate some feed back on this chapter and what you think. He's finally interacting with people, is it what you expected? should I change style or what do you want to see? It took a lot more time to get him to sign those Headmaster papers than I thought, so there was hardly any Seifer, but at least he's finally in the Garden. Yeah! I just hope this chapter makes sense. Well I'll stop typing, but please Review. Also thank you to my loyal reviewers you are the best. I never thought I would have regular readers and reviewers. I hope I don't disappoint. 


	5. Questions & A Room Key

**_The Seventh Month_**

** Questions & a Room Key**

I can't believe it Seifer just smirks at me and is about to speak when he has what I assume is a change of mind. "Why don't you tell me? Oh Mighty Headmaster." Is what he finally says to break the silence. How am I supposed to tell him where he's been? If I had known I wouldn't have asked. I glare at him, but he just leans back comfortably in his chair. Damn him. Fine I'll play his little game. 

Okay, I know where he hasn't been, and I know only a handful of people that knew I was getting promoted today. I also know that those mini computers are issued to SeeD's Seeing as he couldn't have gotten it today, that means he's known about his SeeD rank for a while now and that someone in authority got the journal for him and covered for it. "You were with Cid.." I absently think out loud. No that can't be all. I continue thinking and almost miss Seifer's retort. It's times like these that I truly miss the bastard. Yeah right.

"Got to try harder than that Squally. I think you might have noticed me hanging out under the desk in Cid's office." I give him another glare, he doesn't even bat an eyelash. Are my glares going soft, or has he finally built up an immunity. Sort of like those kings that used to take a little bit of poison in their meals to build up a defense against it so they could never be murdered by poison. I hope my glares aren't some sort of poison people have to build up immunity to so that they don't fear me. Actually I wouldn't really mind all that much if it kept the reporters away.... Wait a minute! Reporters, haven't heard a whisper of news on Matron, since she went back to Centra. About a month later, Seifer sightings stopped coming in. Perhaps he went to work things out with Edea. Cid could have found him, told him about SeeD, sent him on a 'mission' to help Matron. Probably what happened. But why didn't he tell me? Why send him back now? Of course, Cid is going to go be with Edea he doesn't need Seifer there to keep an eye on her, and if he sends Seifer here he doesn't need Edea to keep an eye on him. Why suggest him as Commander though? Maybe it's just some distant dream of his to see his best Gunbladers and worst rivals finally work together. Tssh, fat chance of that happening, you'd be luckier to get a 100% compatibility with both Shiva and Ifrit at the same time. Trust me it's not gonna happen. 

Oh no, how long have I been thinking... I look at the clock, barely three minutes. Then why is Seifer looking at me like that? Probably because he is expecting an answer sometime this millenium, but there is no reason he has to look so smug about it. I guess I'll just have to bring him down a peg... or five. "So how is Matron? And I hope Cid has been paying his fees."

Score! His eyes bug out and his mouth goes slack, he looks like I just told him that I really am related to Shiva. Unfortunately before I can immortalize the look of Seifer shocked he slips back into arrogant smirk mode. "She's well. And I'm sure that Cid would never cheat his beloved Garden out of money. We had some stuff to work out so Cid hired me as a SeeD to help her rebuild the orphanage and keep her safe."

"I'm to know of and co-approve all missions." 

"Yeah, So what? He was the Headmaster, he could do what he wanted. I'm sure the files are on his computer if you don't believe me."

He has a point, I should probably read through al the headmaster reports before I do anything. For all I know Seifer could be lying. Although I doubt it. I look at him and realized that although he has changed, he's still the ex-sorceress knight. I wonder if he realizes that it could be a problem. "This doesn't change anything." 

He looks slightly confused at the change in topic. "Change What?"

"Opinions."

It clicks for him and he leans forward in his chair looking straight at me. "Listen Leonhart, SeeD know were mercenaries and we don't have the luxury of holding grudges or choosing sides. Cadets and Junior Classmen are too scared to go against their hero's judgment. So the past doesn't matter. Not here anyway." As he finishes a far off look appears in his eyes. The look of someone who tried to make it in the real world beyond hired killers and military regulations but has failed. Not only failed but has been beaten down and driven out of town. He's still the proud and arrogant Seifer Almasy I've always known, except now he seems to have learned to think first and perhaps some humility. I almost feel sorry for him for what he has suffered. Almost. I still like my life and am not about to risk it by pitying Seifer. 

"What are you doing here?" Although I've changed topics, I'm sure he knows me well enough to know that I'm not forgetting about his reputation just putting it aside until I have more reasons for concern. I hope he has a real reason for being here in this office and not just a 'because Cid said you'd make me Commander' answer. Because I seriously don't think I'm prepared to let him be commander, SeeD yes, Commander? not yet.

"I need some place to sleep don't I? And the last I heard is that the Commander is in charge of dormitory assignments." He gives me this look as though I'm an idiot. Thank you very much, I'm well aware of who gives out the stupid room keys. "So, Who is the new Commander? I don't have all day to wait." I look at him with wide eyes. Surely he wasn't hinting that he should be commander. I look at him and see that he is looking around the room to see anything that might tip him off to the new commander's identity. So he doesn't know yet that B-Garden is without a Commander for the time being. 

"No one. But I'll get you a room" He give me a surprised look, as if he can't believe I haven't picked someone yet. Hello? I thought I still had a month to talk Cid out of me being Headmaster, and even then I would have another month to judge a worthy candidate. I switch on my view screen and bring up the dorm listing screen. Let's see where to stick him. If I were cruel I'd put him in one of the single rooms that are used by one of the junior classmen instructors. It's right in the middle of that wing so they can keep an eye on the kids. I wonder how long Seifer would last in a room surrounded by hyper, dumb, immature little brats... wait a second he just might fit right in. Either that or Garden would amazingly find itself short a few dozen male junior classmen. Okay, no torture for Seifer, let's see what else is open.

"Got anything good left?" I flinch a bit, hopefully unnoticeably, I didn't even see him get out of his seat let alone move to peer over my shoulder at the screen. How come he is the only one that can slip past my senses? or maybe I was just enjoying the thought of torturing Seifer, the way he tortured me. Memories of D-District prison wash over me, and I'm sure I pale slightly. It's been forever since I've given hard thought to that. I hadn't meant to even think about it. I was just thinking of the times Seifer used to tease me and trip me. I guess I still need to work on not thinking about getting electrocuted. 

"Are you okay?" He has concern in his voice but it's well hidden under impatience. I guess he noticed me flinch or pale. I wave off his question with a hand as I bring up another window. 

Ah, I pull up the screen of the SeeD hall that my friends are in. My SeeD room is still empty and even though I'm not expecting trouble from the SeeDs it would be nice to have the gang make sure that no harm will come to Seifer while people adjust to his presence. "This will be your new dorm." I tell him as I point to the screen. "Here's the keycard and the default code is 1234" I hand him the keycard for his room, and I don't bother explaining how to change the rooms access code as I'm sure he's done it a million times before. 

He looks at the card key for a moment and then at me. I try to ignore his gaze, but find it disturbing. "Anything else?" I ask just to brake up the tension. I know it was rude, but I need to think. This was not how I imagined Seifer coming back into my life. 

"No, just wondering to myself if you'd have anything of interest to write in your journal and if it's worth reading." He smirks at me waiting for my reaction. I refuse to give him one. With all my might I just stare back back at him.

"You should know my life isn't that interesting." He shrugs and moves back to the other side of the desk. "Now, I believe you had to move in, and I was busy changing offices." I say and I make a show of organizing stuff on my desk to be moved over. He thankfully takes the hint that I want to be alone. 

"Whatever the Headmaster wishes." He says with a mock salute before picking up his stuff and leaving the office. The smell of cedar, steel, and Seifer linger around me as I try to focus on packing. Just ten minutes with the guy and I hardly know what to do. Obviously Cid thinks he would make a good Commander, and maybe after I read the reports on him I might agree. But a commander needs to be respected and liked by his peers and followers. Not feared and hated. Time would tell if Seifer was really Commander material. 

Would anyone else be Commander material. I would suggest all my friends for Headmaster in a second, but Commander is quite different. Selphie would be good for the most part, but I fear that every mission would end with something being blown to smithereens. Quistis knows her stuff and SeeDs would follow her to the end of the world, the only problem is that she tends to second guess herself. She almost blew the Galbadia Parade mission going back to Rinoa that way. A headmaster has time to debate and research all possible answers the Commander needs to be able to make split second decisions. Irvine won't be SeeD until he passes his written exam at the end of the month. He's come along way, but he still might crack under the pressure, besides he's not really that much of a people person. More a lady person. Xu is an excellent SeeD, but I don't think the other SeeDs would follow her, they respect her, but they really have difficulty seeing her as one of their own. She has a distance about her. A commander needs to be friends with his troops as well as their leader. Zell would be good with that, but he just might forget the lead part. He gets easily flustered and forgetful at times. How could he not remember that his fists were his weapon in the D-District prison. Come on, and not being able to get a rope to save Rinoa when she fell off the Garden. Whatever. So unless someone else comes to mind, I'll just have to wait and see how Seifer pans out. 

I should probably tell the others he's back. I'll call them down to my new office, just as soon as I unpack and see if Cid has files on him. I grab one of the boxes from the pile by my door that my secretary left for me and start filling it. After all of my stuff is neatly packed into two boxes I grab them and heft them over to my new office. I read one of Cid's many notes and eventually find what I'm looking for on the view screen. Seifer Almasy SeeD Rank 19, Centra Mission, hired by Cid Kramer. I scan through the detailed reports. They are filled out precisely to protocol, although I shouldn't expect anything less from the head of the Disciplinary committee. It was never the written tests he failed on the way to becoming SeeD. As I read through the reports I can start to see why Cid would consider Seifer. Suddenly the thought of Seifer in the Commander outfit doesn't seem that farfetched. Also in my imagination the Commander uniform looks quite good on him. Showing off all his best features, his eyes, and of course his butt.... Wait a Second! What the Hell am I thinking. Focus Leonhart. You can not like Seifer in that way. 

I figure the best way to stop this train of thought is to call the gang into my office. I'll tell them Seifer is back and they should ramble on about my new office long enough it should bore any sexual thoughts I have right out of my head. I switch on the intercom. "Will Quistis, Irvine, Selphie and Zell please report to the Headmasters office ASAP." Sorry Rinoa, you don't have clearance to overhear SeeD missions, even completed ones. Technically neither does Irvine, but I'm willing to bend a rule or three. Now if only they'd get here so I could stop thinking about the way Seifer casually leaned over me to look at the view screen....

~~~~~~~ Author's Notes ~~~~~~~~~

Okay, don't ask because I have no idea what I was writing for the last half of the fic. As soon as Seifer left I should have ended it but I decided it was too short. So what should I do, cut out the last part leave it as is, or try to fix it up. I do have a plot, but at the rate I'm going it might take another twenty chapters to get somewhere ( I sure hope not) I'll try to get some action in soon, (and not just that type you perverts.) So obviously you've read so please Review. Also sorry I didn't bother to edit it before posting so I apologize about mistakes. 


	6. Talking & Listening

**_The Seventh Month_**

** Talking & Listening**

After endless minutes of me trying not to think of Seifer but only succeeding in thinking of him more all my friends have finally arrived and arranged themselves in my new office. I'm not quite sure what is going through their heads right now, but Selphie's bouncing in her chair and looks as if I'm about to announce that I'm throwing a party in my office. Irvine is standing behind her with a hand on her shoulder while the other is sure to start playing with his hat any moment. I better start soon before he gets that bored. One of these days I'm going to be annoyed enough to take it and throw it off of the Garden balcony while the it's crossing the Ocean. Over on the plush leather couch by the wall is Zell who is currently sprawled across two couch cushions while Quistis sits very lady like on the other giving slightly disgusted looks at the way Zell is being a sloth in front of the new headmaster. 

"I've called you in hear for some Good news and some bad news..." I'm cut off by Irvine who is comforting Selphie who is slightly disappointed that no party time had been announced. 

"Come on hun, You should no better than to think that Squall would throw a party on his first day at work. Who knows, though maybe his good news will be he plans to throw one in his office on the second...."

"Not quite Kinneas. I don't know what you will consider good or bad news so I will get right down to it." I lean back in my new comfy headmaster chair as I decide what to say. "There is now the position as commander open, do any of you any candidates or want to say why you should be Commander?" I look at each in turn as my gaze lands on Zell he sits up a bit straighter, but only a bit. 

"Who would be that crazy? We saw all the work you went through in a day.... It's amazing you did anything else other than paperwork, train, and plan missions. I'm fine with almost anyone as commander as long as they know what they are doing." A slight smile may have made its way onto my face, and that sight must have scared Zell slightly. He fidgets a bit in nervousness. I guess he should be though, because he said in a way that Seifer would be okay for the job. I continue looking around and they all nod there head in agreement with Zell. Thanks for the help guys, just one suggestion would have been all the excuse I needed to not consider Seifer for the position for another second. Oh well. Maybe I should have also told them that the real commander job is actually half the work I normally did and just as much prestige. Nah, I don't want every level SeeD up here with commander applications. Let those who want to work hard be pleasantly surprised. 

"So was that the good or bad news?" I look over at Selphie and notice she is trying her best to look cute. Maybe it wouldn't hurt anyone if let her throw a concert or something. Oh great, am I becoming soft in my old age...whatever. 

"I don't know," I answer truthfully because I seriously have no idea what they may consider good or bad when it comes to this sort of thing, might as well let it fly. They are starting to look anxious. "When I returned to my old office Seifer Almasy was sitting there..." The others start to interrupt and Zell actually springs out of his seat. I didn't know it was possible for a person to move that fast. In honesty I think that startled Quistis more than my news. I hold up my hand to silence them so I can finish. "As you know he is a level 19 SeeD as such he is to be treated well. He has just returned from a mission so will be going through debriefing and evaluations. He will be housed in my old dorm, I expect you, no matter what your feelings, to help him settle in to B-Garden by setting the example. Understood?" I make the last part somewhat of a command. I trust my friends, but on some issues it is better not to trust but to know without a doubt. 

"I knew he would come back. How did he look? Was he happy to be back?" Quistis asked standing up to move closer to the desk. I always knew she felt responsible for what happened to Seifer as she was one of his student, I guess I just forgot how those mothering instincts never fade. 

"He better be alright, that way I can challenge him to a spar and kick his ass. Payback for all those times he called me chickenwuss." I can only sit and stare as Zell starts to shadow box saying things like 'who's the chickenwuss now' and 'been resting on your laurels that past few months eh?'

"Ohh, Irvy, maybe I can recruit him to help with my festivals, it would be a great way for him to make friends..." She was lost in her own little committee world before she became completely serious and stared at her cowboy. "Or better yet he could help you study for your Written..." She starts into a little speech at a mile a minute I only manage to pick up a few words here and there. I wonder how Irvine managed, but then again he does get more practice at it then me. I try to focus on the the speed words and make out 'Seifer passes top marks. Smarter than instructors. Two weeks off.' I figure that she is talking about how Seifer always aced the written, and that he knows a ton more about Garden and SeeD then most of the instructors also how he has a couple weeks off since he just got back from a mission and that it would give him something to do. 

"Hey, I have no problem with Seifer being back. He's one of us right? The Orphanage Gang, and that's what matters most. Family." as Irvine says this I can feel the genuine emotions from everyone. All of their reactions happened so fast, but his response seems to play in slow motion and reflects the others thoughts. Their happy to know Seifer is back at Garden and with his family. Now all we have to do is convince rest of Garden this, and then maybe rest of the world.

"Was that all your news?" Quistis asks me. I debate asking them what they think about Seifer being the new Commander, but I think I'll just wait and listen and see if anyone else suggests it firsts. I nod an affirmative to Quistis and her and Selphie quickly exit my office followed by Irvine and a hyper-active Zell. There is no doubt in my mind where they are heading right now. I just hope Seifer doesn't show up in my office ready to kill my for sending the welcoming committee to him so soon. Well it's not like it was my idea for them to go there all giddy, demanding to know everything about him and not leaving until they're satisfied. Although I must admit it would be nice to watch Seifer squirm over their easy acceptance of him here and their over caring nature. Unfortunately I have other things to do right now. I'll just have to listen to the gossip around here and see what kind of disaster if any Seifer will cause. 

~~~Author's Notes~~~

Oh my goodness. did I just write that. That was horrible, where was the plot, the character development, anything? Maybe I'm being to hard on myself but I really dislike the way this chapter turned out. It was one of those chapters though that had to be written so I can move on to bigger and better things. I just hope it doesn't turn anyone off the story. and I have no idea what I'm doing to poor Squall one minute he wants Seifer the next he doesn't and he can't decide if Commander Almasy is a good idea or not. Oh well... If you have suggestions for this chapter or upcoming ones please feel free to do so. It's the only way I can improve. 

Geesh I hope I didn't sound all whiney like Squall did in the early chapters. I just had to get it off my chest that I expect higher quality from myself. Oh while I'm here, I'd like to thank three people who have been reading this story and reviewing pretty faithfully. Delka, Honor and Redrum, I really appreciate your reviews and they make me actually write instead of just being lazy. Everyone else please Review!


	7. Journals & The DC part A

**_The Seventh Month_**

**Journals & the D.C.   
Part a**

Journal: Irvine Kinneas Entry: Most Recent

Well, today I was expecting another boring day of classes to help me prepare for my big written exam. Boy could I be further from the truth. On my way to breakfast my little ball of bouncy energy Selphie comes to tell me about this surprise party she is throwing. I'm excited cause she's excited and then she hands me this long list of things I need to get for her. What do I look like her slave....Okay, don't answer that. So I say goodbye to breakfast and head out to Balamb instead. I stare at the list of all the food she expects me to get. How many people does she plan on feeding. honestly 100 hotdogs? hmm Zell's going to be there, so maybe I should grab an extra fifty. Somehow I manage to pay for all of it and drag it back to Balamb. She tells me to set it up in the board room. That's when it clicks. A meeting room, party, surprise. Squall's getting promoted. About time. It just ain't right that Cid is making Squall do almost all of his work and the Commander's work. Heh, we might even see him smile a bit once he gets a new commander and has less work to do himself. 

As the gang and myself are setting up Rinoa comes in. There is something different about her and I would have guessed that Squall had finally gotten some. I was about to congratulate her on stepping into full womanhood when a certain sadness in her eye stopped me. Boy am I glad I did. She was quite composed as she asked if she could have a word with us all. Even as she gently told us that her and Squall have drifted and decided to call it quits she maintained a brave front. But I could here the silent sniffle near the end. And I know I wasn't the only one to see the unshed tears. But lucky for us we had Selphie and Zell there. They have enough energy and excitement for a fleet of people. So in no time they had managed to cheer her up and make her feel at ease with us again. She will never be one of the Orphanage gang, but we're not about to ostracize her. Rule number of any SeeD do not piss off a sorceress no matter how docile they may appear. Like Take Ellone for instance. I made a probably inappropriate sexual comment to her and just as I was about to watch my favourite tv show. (The season finale with the giant cliffhanger) She puts me to sleep and sends me into some unknown woman's past. She did nothing but think about clothes and guys. It was pure torture and had me crawling back to Ellone begging forgiveness. I shudder to think what Rinoa might do and hope that Squall and her broke up on friendly terms.

After everything is set up and the directors start coming in we send Xu up to fetch Squall. We sent him an email but the poor guy is so busy he never gets around to them until after lunch. He has this whole system it's kinda funny. You can look at your watch any time of the day and I could bet you a thousand gil I know exactly what he's doing. Cause he does it everyday the same way except on Sunday. Then he sleeps in an hour and cuts out looking at SeeD progress and Student training he also spends some extra time with his friends of course. Selphie looks a bit nervous all of a sudden, probably because all these big wigs are here and don't know how to have any fun. It doesn't matter after the papers are signed we'll show them out and let the real party begin. Leave it to my sunshine to put together a great party in less then twenty-four hours. 

When Squall finally arrived and we all shouted surprise he actually looked shocked. Well as shocked as he ever gets which is still having a completely blank and stoic face but blinking a few more times then usual. He makes his way further in the room but is stopped by Selphie. I take pity on the poor guy. He's not used to so much energy and I know touchy feely ain't really his thing, but I can't help smile as I gently pull Sel away from Squall so he can breath. Everything is going fine as We move Squall towards our benefactors when Zell rambles off his big hotdog eating mouth about the old guys wanting make a break from Sel's party. First off the idiot insults my gal and then he insults the very important people in the room. It's sorta funny the way Squall gets this look in his eye that he may just be imagining roasted Chicken-wuss. I of course being the responsible person I am set Zell straight so Squall can go sign his papers. Also known as the sooner these VIP's leave happy the sooner I can drink and party! 

I seriously thought Cid would never shut up and let us get to the party. I see Rinoa coming in the door, and I almost fear for Squall's safety until I see her smile. Smile not smirk. I breath in a sigh of relief and go for a drink. The party went well, I actually saw Squall smile a few times but then he had to go. Must suck being in charge. Let's just say that the party didn't settle down at all because of his absence. After I got in a few more dances with Selphie and even one with Quistis and Rinoa we called it quits and started the ever so much fun process of cleaning up. The garden has millions of gil lying around do you think maybe they could hire a maid to this or something? So there I was tipsy as ever trying to pull down that stupid banner while standing on a ladder. Can we say disaster in the making? Thankfully it was averted. I tugged to hard on the banner pulling it right down, making me lose balance and fall of the ladder. Thankfully I landed on Zell and that the ladder when it fell over landed on the table, so that it just brushed against my duster and didn't do anything more then a light bruise and a near fatal heart attack. 

Well we finally got the whole conference cleaned up and we had all just arrived at the cafeteria to get a little snack and relax when we all hear our names over the PA. I swear I have never heard three grown SeeDs moan before. My moan of exhaustion doesn't count because I'm still a cadet. We made our way up to Squall's office, it took us a bit longer, because out of habit we all started towards the Commander's office before we realized we were heading the wrong way. When we finally arrive at the office he looks as though we had made him wait ten hours not the ten minutes it really took. Selphie doesn't seem to catch the hint of anxiety coming from Squall. Instead she looks about ready to throw another party. I try to make a joke about Squall not throwing party's on the first day but maybe the second. Like usual he doesn't want to play along and crushes more poor Sel's hope. I should really teach that boy some tact. And while I'm at I should teach Zell some manners. Hyne could he be any lazier at least Quistis also looked thoroughly disgusted with him. 

Squall starts telling us about the Garden being short a commander and if we had any suggestions. I think we all agreed with Zell when he so eloquently put it that being Commander was way to much work and as long as someone was up to it he didn't care who it was. A strange semi-smile appeared on Squall's face and I know Zell wasn't the only one who was frightened by it. Squall smiling is one thing the semi evil smile as if he's planning something should never be seen on a person like him. It's just creepy. Sel prompts me back into reality with her question. This leads Squall to tell us that Seifer is back. He's one of the gang and I said as much. He was brainwashed during the war, and even then it seems like he didn't do all he could have to destroy us. He must have had enough control to keep us alive. Also after all the crap he's been put through since the war he definately deserves a second chance. It's a little bit of a shock to me to hear that he is SeeD. Why do I have to be the last one of the Gang to make SeeD. Dang it. Maybe he could help me with my written though. He's taken it enough times, and Quistis told me he always aced it. 

As Squall was more or less done with us we head over to Seifer's room with Selphie declaring us the official welcoming committee and Zell complaining that we should have brought hotdogs. I suppose it is odd that none of us mention the war and all that that entails. But I tell you and anyone that asks it is because deep down we know the real Seifer and even if he is an egotistical bastard at times he is no killer and no threat to SeeD. We reach his door and for a second everyone around me seems just a bit nervous. Ok they weren't on best terms with him when this whole thing started. but now we remember more about Matron and the orphanage and it shouldn't feel so awkward. At least it doesn't for me. He needs the allies whether he knows it or wants it, this is what he has. I took the initiative to knock on the door and after a pause it opens wide.

He looked as though he expected trouble, he was holding his gunblade. But after he took in the four of he looked slightly confused before a smirk once again was on his face. I noticed that this one didn't hold any of the malice they did during the war. "If it isn't the welcoming committee, what, Leonhart send you over?" He asks. Can you believe that he thinks that Squall had to send us over. "look," I say "Squall didn't send us anywhere. We wanted to see you. Got a problem with it speak now, and were gone." He looks actually sorry, but I can have that effect on people. Don't mess with a person that can kill you without you ever knowing your in danger. He invites us in and we exchange stories. He tells us he has been with Matron. It only accounts for five of the months though we don't press him for detail on the other two. Those are his stories to tell and his burdens to share when he deems it. By the end of the night we are all laughing. mainly at Zell who can't seem to sit still and who always goes ballistic with the smallest insult. It amazed me how much he remembered about the Orphanage. Our conversations tended to always drift back to those happy an innocent times. We always enjoy hearing someone's stories and then seeing if we remember the too, or have something to add. On rare occasions we even got Squall to talk about some of his memories too bad he wasn't here, he would have enjoyed some of Seifer's. But I feel Seifer and Squall remember more then they are willing to share, but maybe it just isn't our concern. There are probably some stories that I don't tell the others. Even if I can't think of any right now.

As our little get together wound down it was nearing one in the morning. Not that late, but most people don't have to get up at the crack of dawn. So we started saying our 'see ya at breakfast' lines when Selphie kicked me. I looked at her confused and she mouthed 'ask for help'. Of course that would get her upset. She's gotten into her head that I'm going to fail the written and won't make SeeD. Just 'cause I missed a few of my classes she has a fit. She makes her way out and I decide to bite the bullet and ask Seifer, it's not like he has anything better to do right? The conversation was weird to say the least.  
"Hey Seifer, before I go can I ask you something?" He turns to look at me giving me his full attention. Not that I'm scared of the man but he can be intimidating when he wants to. Even after spending a whole night with him he made me a bit nervous. Especially when he smirks.  
"You just did cowboy." Smartass. That's one thing I like about him. Always has these cynical smart alec comments  
"Actually I was wondering what you'd be doing the next few days?" He looks at me curiously at that.  
"Not much, just some standard evaluation tests and debrief....Why?" He raises his eyebrow at me like I was planning on executing him or maybe dating him. Anyone else I would have strung along. With Almasy I decided to play it safe. At least until I knew him a bit more.  
"Look, I'm not SeeD yet. I've passed everything but the written exam. I take it in a couple weeks and I've been doing lousy in my review classes. Some people said you were good with this stuff. So what do you say?" Did that sound a bit rushed to anyone else. I can ask for help but I certainly don't like to.  
"You want me to tutor you?" I decide to wait him out instead of answering  
"Sure I can do that. But you better work or I'll get Hyperion out and see if I can motivate you. Got it?"  
"Thanks man, when should we meet?"  
"Library, after lunch."  
I nodded and left. That went quite well. What the others told me about how he used to be I was expecting some insults and a refusal. I should tell Squall he's changed. Maybe they can put that stupid rivalry behind them then.  


~~~~ Author's Notes ~~~~

Yeah another chapter done. And about bloody time don't you think. I just want to say this is sort of how I picture Irvine to be like, at least for this fic. So I hope you like him. He did focus on Squall a bit, but he is just a caring guy and Squall and Seifer are the main characters. Well this chapter was supposed to be three journal entries long but each entry started to become too long for one chapter. So I decided I would post the Irvine entry right now so it will give you something to read while I finish Trepie # 9's entry. And hopefully by the weekend I will be able to finish part c Seifer's entry. The next couple entries move us further in time and we should end up about a week? after Squall was made headmaster. The next chapter is tentatively called Leonhart and Hyperion. They should have a little duel and start to thrash out some bad blood between them maybe....   
Why Am I telling you all this? I feel bad for making you wait so long so I thought I'd give you a sneak preview of what's ahead. This story was supposed to be four chapters long and have nothing more intricate then Squall dumps Rinoa is made Headmaster, Seifer returns becomes Commander. Commander and Headmaster have a talk which leads to some friskiness in office (as much as you can do with pg13 rating) and the lights fade and curtains close. The End. But Nooo Stupid plot had to come and wreck everything.   
Well enough whining from me. Please Review and make me happy. I appreciate all types of comments.


	8. Journals & The DC part B

**_The Seventh Month_**

**Journals & the D.C.   
Part b**

Journal: Trepie no. 19 Entry: Most Recent

Like a good cadet I always arrived early to every class. Not only do you impress your teachers you also hear all the latest gossip. Now I know that you shouldn't spread or listen to rumours but most are too good to pass up. Besides with hundreds of teenagers living in a combined space you have to stay in the loop. Also the gossip that goes through here is the best. Trust me when I say the record for a rumour spreading to everyone in the building is fourteen hours and twenty-seven minutes. The rumour is that one Seifer Almasy has been reinstated and that he's even a high ranking SeeD. I can't believe that that would be one of Headmaster's Leonhart's first decisions. But the rumour mill has been working overtime on this. And since there have been Seifer spottings it must be true but I still want to know why. There are some crazy rumours about that too but I can't bring myself to believe most of them. A couple crazy ones I heard today was that Seifer and Squall are actually brothers and that they couldn't abandon each other. Another is that the rivalry was just a front and that they are actually committed lovers of over three years. Somehow I can't imagine Squall or Seifer in that way. The last crazy rumour I heard before Instructor Trepe entered was that Seifer was using powers left over to him by the sorceress to control Squall and make him take him back into Garden. Geesh you'd think people would have enough to do in Garden without having to make up crazy rumours. It's almost as bad as the one that said that Quistis confessed her love to Squall and he told her to talk to a wall. Quistis is gorgeous and nobody would turn her down, not even Squall. Besides I really don't see Quistis going for someone like him anyway. She's to sophisticated and Suave for him. I wish I could be just like her. 

As she entered the classroom went silent. She had that look on her face that she had something important to say. "Class," She started off with "As you are well aware of two days ago Commander Leonhart was promoted to Headmaster Leonhart. That also means that the Commander position is open. So perhaps if you pass your SeeD Test you could put in an application..." She paused as most of us chuckled at her joke. A Commander had to be respected and strong and smart, and have world experience. Also having above SeeD Rank 10 might help too. Besides we were all too nervous about the exam to think about anything after that. "I'm sure you've also heard the rumours by now about Seifer Almasy returning. They are true he has returned to Garden but he has been under our employ for several months under contract as a SeeD. He is at a high level and is to be respected. If you see him to not tease him or give him dirty looks. He was not in control of his actions during the war and he has suffered enough and has been forgiven by those he has hurt most. I expect you all to take an example from Headmaster Leonhart and rest of the SeeD's, who you wish to join ranks with, and treat Almasy with the respect he has earned. Any Questions?" Nobody would be foolish enough to raise there hands to that. I'm sure the rumour mill would start up after class with crazy reasons why Cid would allow Seifer to be under contract. But I had more important things to worry about. My role model the wonderful Quistis has told me to treat Seifer with Respect. So I will hunt him down and welcome him back to Balamb-G.

After another wonderful lesson by Instructor Trepe and handing in my assignment a day early. I headed out in search of Seifer. Some of the other Trepies asked me what I was doing so I told them I was doing something for Quistis. They all got this jealous look on their face. If only they knew that I had spent the afternoon hunting down Seifer. they would have flipped.

Anyway, I wandered around Garden for a good hour before I found him. I was walking by some empty classrooms when I heard some members of the DC. Normally I would have stayed away from them but since the war they have been completely slack not caring about any of the rules. I went closer and looked in the partially open door's window. That's when I saw him. Seifer Almasy was leaning against the desk at the front of the classroom with all the D.C. members sitting around him talking and listening. It was some weird Deja vu. I heard that a long time ago before the war Seifer was a member of the D.C. and was actually one of the best at. It was weird to see him standing up there looking as though nothing had changed. I did notice that he was wearing a SeeD uniform though. He looked good.

I listened for sometime and was amazed at what I heard....Derek the new DC president who is an arrogant young man, was asking Seifer for help. They were talking to him as if he were their hero. It was a little hard to swallow.   
"Ever since you left Seifer the DC has been falling apart."  
"Yeah we were busy with the war and went easy on everybody. Now nobody has respect for us."  
"Everyone's uniform is horrible. People are sneaking out after hours. We don't know what to do..."  
Well Seifer took this all in for a minute and then he told them straight faced that they needed to get their act together. "They won't respect people who don't follow the rules themselves. Look at yourselves. Your uniforms are disgusting. Do you guys even know the rulebook and all the restrictions? If you don't you better. Nobody is going to listen to you if you don't know what you're talking about. Sure I was an arrogant brat, but I was one of the best and I could do it. You can't. You'll have to go out there looking and acting 110%. Give them a warning the first day and after that write them up."  
"You mean we can do that?"  
"Will you help us?"  
"Yeah! We want people to fear the DC again."  
"Hold up just a second. Trust me you don't want to be feared. You want to be respected. You want people to revere you and to better you. Never to be scared of you." I couldn't believe I had heard that from him. This was the guy that used to abuse his power and scare all the junior classmen. I guess he had changed. He was actually quite a good leader. In the time he was there I saw the DC members cleaning up their uniforms and reading the handbook. Maybe the DC would be back in business and better than ever. Unfortunately that meant that I would have to get my uniformed up to standards. I try but the garden issued socks are so uncomfortable... Oh well I don't want to disappoint Quistis Trepe so I'll dig them out.

Well I thought I had done a good job ease dropping and not being seen but apparently I'm not better than Seifer. He continued teaching and helping them out but he kept looking up at the door to see if I was still there. At first I wasn't sure if he knew I was there or if he was waiting for someone. But he looked directly at me leaving no doubt in my mind. As the DC members started leaving through the other door he raised an eyebrow at me as if to say 'can I help you?'. I look back now and figured I must have looked like a dork. I was standing at that door for nearly an hour and I had no idea what to say. I walked in up to him and he just looked at me curiously.  
"uh, Hi. I was just walking by and I heard someone in here with the DC and I looked in and saw you here. And then I heard you talking and you were very inspiring and I was also hoping to find you so I could welcome you back." I was actually quite impressed with my speech. It would have sounded almost normal if it wasn't for the fact that I had said it all in one breath about ten times faster than normal. He looked at me as if he was trying to figure it out and then he chuckled. For a second I was ready to bolt.  
"Thanks. Took me a moment there to figure out what you said." I stared at him like an idiot. "You're a Trepie aren't you?" I nodded. "I thought so, only they would care about their uniform with the Slack ass DC around here. Although I'd wear different socks if I were you." I think I looked down in embarrassment at that point. "Well I'll see you around. I'll have to tell Trepe she's got some friendly Trepies roaming around though." With that he gave me one last confused look and he left out of the door. It's then that I noticed his infamous Gunblade Hyperion strapped to his side.   
Well for rest of that day I was on a high. I met Seifer Almasy and he wasn't a jerk. He was actually HOT. Ok he was a bit arrogant, but he was nice to me. I was hoping Quistis would find out how great her Trepie's are and I was not disappointed. The next day in class (I was wearing my issued socks btw) She walks in and says how she's glad that some of her students have gone out of their way to make Almasy feel at home. Score! I hope Seifer told Instructor Trepe it was me. 

On a sidenote I've gone out of my way to avoid Headmaster Leonhart at all costs. Rumour has it that he is not happy with his recent promotion and lack of commander. He has been taking his aggression out on Hell's local population. I almost pity the monsters. They probably never saw it coming. How could one little human take out an Ouchu. I guess they didn't get he memo about Squall being banned from the Training Center. It stated that if then Commander Leonhart did enter the training center that we were to evacuate the area immediately and report it to an instructor so that they could drag him away before he decimated the populous. Anyway I saw headmaster Leonhart from a distance and he looked as if he needed a vacation. He looked as if he were trying to make an important decision that hurt too much to think about. I don't know what goes on in that head of his and moments like those I'm glad I don't have to. 

Eeeps! I'm going to be late for Instructor Trepe's Class. I'll have to run and try to avoid the DC. Ever since Seifer's help they've been too good for my liking.

  


~~~~ Author's Notes ~~~~

I actually enjoyed typing this chapter. Probably because it was just a made up character describing what was going on but still it was fun. I'm not happy with the last couple paragraphs but I had to add that, although it came out sounding weird and strained. Maybe I'll try to fix it later. I'm still working on Seifer's journal. I just can't seem to stay in his mind frame in this story. And then we'll be back to Squall's point of view. 

Please Review cause it makes me happy. And thanks again to Redrum and Delka who are always reviewing.


	9. Journals & The DC part C

**_The Seventh Month_**

**Journals & the D.C.   
Part C**

Journal: Seifer Almasy Entry: Most Recent 

I arrived back at the glorious garden nearly two weeks ago. Damn I missed the place. Ok, I didn't miss the rules, and the six in the morning wake up calls but I still missed it. Even though it's a place to train killers and mercenaries it's a home to me. And many others here. Why else would they have fought so hard for it during the ..... Never mind. Anyway I get back to the garden and Cid makes me wait in the commander's office. Oh Joy. I was bored out of my mind and fiddling with this stupid thing when Leonhart comes busting into the room like it's on fire. It was sort of funny though to see him all upset He's sorta cute when he's trying to yell, push my legs off his desk, and keep collected all at the same time. The rest of the meeting was the same old junk me picking on him and him responding. I was a bit surprised when he jumped and paled when I was standing behind him. Guess some memories don't fade as easily as others. He has a point when he says I may not be accepted, but I'll prove to him and everyone that Seifer Almasy may be arrogant, but he has a right to because he is the best! 

I make my way to my new room. The halls are pretty empty as most people are in class so I don't have any trouble. I change the pass code of my door and crash on the bed. All the traveling made me exhausted. I wasn't too surprised to be woken up by knocking on my door later that evening. What I didn't expect to see was the welcoming committee in the form of all the people I was fighting directly against in the war. I seriously thought that Squall made them come to baby sit me and set the example. I was not impressed. Somehow they convinced me they were here on their own free will and no matter how crazy I got they could never abandon a member of their so called 'Orphanage Gang'. I betcha Leonhart just loves that. But you know what it felt kinda nice to have a family even if I was pretty sure I was without a doubt the black sheep of the clan. We actually talked about the good ol' days and laughed. Well to be more specific we laughed at Zell, alot. He's such a hyper ball of idiocy when he's not on duty. At first the meeting was awkward but by the end of it I felt, not quite liked I belonged, but as if I didn't have to watch my back with them around, 'cause they'd do it for me. 

I was shocked when the left that Irvine Kinneas actually asked me to tutor him. He had his exam coming up in a couple of weeks and since it's standard protocol to have two weeks debrief and vacation after a mission I had nothing better to do. Apparently word of my excellent exam scores got out, and I also took it about three times so I'm quite the expert on it. I was too taken aback at the moment to make fun of him or even decline so I agreed. My reputation as an asshole is going down the drains. I was again shocked by his determination to pass the exam but his extreme lack of studying skills. I could understand he already passed the field exam and it was just this three hour long piece of exam paper that stood between him and a twenty thousand gil paycheck, so I'd be determined too. He still insists it is so that he can work with his Selphie and get the respect he deserves. I still think it's the money. Anyway he's not an idiot or anything but he gets easily distracted. It didn't take long for me to drag him away from the library and to the quiet of my bare, empty, boring room. With no distractions he got a lot learned. I would give him little tests too. I was positive he would ace the exam. A few days ago Selphie actually came to thank me for tutoring Irvine and that she can finally breath easy that he will pass with a decent mark. The gratitude she felt made me smile, well on the inside anyway. I probably grinned a bit on the outside. 

I only helped out Irvine a couple hours a day so most of the time I was bored to death. I had my mandatory appointments with Kadowaki. Yippeee I passed, no diseases or phsych problems... who would have guessed. I always hated all those stupid evaluations. I swear they think that every time you leave the bloody Balamb Garden they think you've contracted some weird disease or have gone insane. I just don't get it. What a waste of time...although it's not like I was in a short supply of it. Also the Doc has quite a bit of sense of humour, you can also get some good gossip from her. Nothing medical or privileged but the usual stuff that circulates. Although she did tell me about this one SeeD that had to be brought in to get his stomach pumped because he ate about fifty too many hotdogs. gee, I wonder who that could've been. 

Since I had some free time I decided I should visit my old group. The Disciplinary Committee. They were a mess. They knew none of the regulations, they dressed as if they'd slept in their clothes, and had no respect in the garden. So I gave them a little tongue lashing mixed in with some motivational speech stuff. I think it actually worked. Although I was severely disturbed when a couple said they wanted to scare all the students to be good like I did. I hated that. The days of Seifer terrorizing the student population was over. I wanted to inspire have people want to be as good as me and be in awe of me and respect me, maybe so much that they were scared to be in my presence but never in fear of me. I've been there and I learned the hard way that it is definitely not worth it. It's much better to be in a position like someone like Leonhart, who by the doesn't even appreciate a damn thing he's got. He might not be as bad as he used to be, but he still walks around oblivious to all the people who look up to him. He also doesn't have a clue why anyone would want to follow him. Is he a complete idiot? He saved the world for one thing, but he just has this quality that make people believe that he will lead them to hell, but he can also lead them back. I still think I'm a pretty good leader though. I tend to make more of an initiative then Puberty boy ever did. Come on just look at the Dollet radio tower. Whose brilliant idea was that? 

During the meeting I felt myself being watched and spotted someone spying on us. The other DC members never even saw her. The only thing I was thinking is how are these guys supposed to pass their tests if they don't even sense themselves being watched. It's not like she was even doing that good a job with it. I didn't rat her out though. The DC would've written her up for loitering in the halls, and she looked like she just needed to talk to someone. So after I ushered the members out the other door I motioned for her to enter. It was a trepie. I guess she told her class, like all the other instructors, to welcome me back and respect me. She was all nervous it was funny. I decided to be nice to her. Later that night in the caf. I was eating with the 'Gang' (although I still felt a bit weird about it.) and I told Quistis one of her Trepies talked to me. She laughed and said thanks for telling her. I also told her please not to sick anymore Trepies on me, because they are weird and they should be stalking you instead. The table started laughing at me. What? Trust me those Trepies are creepy.... 

Anyway during my evenings I usually find myself in the training center. That's normally when most SeeDs avoid it because all the cadets are running around. But I find it the best time because they usually end up making all the monsters mad by disturbing them and then running away. Nothings more fun then beating up on an aggravated T-rexaur. Since Leonhart saved the world the gunblade had become a bit more popular at the garden, although so far no one is really mastering it as well as him or me. So ever so often I saw a gunblader running around the training center. I originally just wanted to show off that I was much better then they could ever be but I ended up helping them out. I couldn't believe these kids didn't care who was teaching them, just that they were getting better with my help. I'm not an expert in other weapons, but every SeeD is expected to be familiar with them. Also some things don't change no matter what weapon you use. Like magic junctions and small party tatics. I actually found myself enjoying the sessions where I could help out a cadet. The next day I'd go back and I'd see them following my advice and getting better results. The way they would smile as they thanked me or showed me hoe much better they've gotten made me smile too. You know this must be the reason why Quistis was so upset when she lost her instructor license. The kids grow on you. 

Too bad all these good deeds are wrecking my bad boy reputation. On the bright side I haven't pissed anybody off, and nobody has wanted to beat me up. In the Last couple days even the evil looks I've been getting are gone. Sometimes even swapped with looks of appreciation and admiration. It was a creepy feeling, but something I could get used to. Who knew making SeeD could be so fulfilling. 

For the first few days the 'gang' had been staying close to me wanting to share stories but also keep a look out for anyone not happy about my return. I literally bumped into Rinoa in the library. I was surprised to see her here, because I had heard that she broke up with Squall. And I don't know about most people but I wouldn't want to say in the same place as my ex. She didn't look to pleased to see me. Understandable considering What I did. And I wasn't to thrilled to see her. Shudl be understandable since I'm supposedly dead for about three seconds before she goes after the guy I told her was my rival. Anyway since then we've managed to avoid each other. We don't hate each other it's just an understanding that we need more time to forget and forgive before we can have a civil conversation. The only member of the gang I haven't really had a chance to talk with or have a spar with is Leonhart. He's been doing a good job about avoiding me. Which I don't get since he seemed to have the least problem about welcoming back then anybody else here. I guess it could just be all of his headmaster work keeping him busy. But I don't think so. So I start wondering why he could be avoiding me. 

This gets me thinking, and most often then not it gets me thinking about the war and what it was like to be under Ultimecia's control like a demented puppet. It also brings my mind back to the hellish two months after the war before Cid found me and convinced me to go make peace with the woman who raised me as one of her own. But that's as much information as I'm putting un here. So Leonhart if you want to be nosey and know all the messy details you better just get the balls to ask me yourself. I'd appreciate the courtesy. Either that or give me your damn journal to repay the favour. 

Yeah Yeah Leonhart...don't be so shocked if you taught SeeD's with brains I'm sure they'd figure it out as well. Come on.. 'Here take this journal and write down all your thoughts of the days events and memories that way even if the GF's do take something you have a handy reference...Oh the online network we want you to hook it up to every night don't worry about that. It's just a precautionary. In case your journal gets wiped out..... Don't worry only the Headmaster and the Doc have master passwords... Why?... In case of emergencies..." Who ever bought that bull shit is an idiot. Come on any green cadet should be able to see that this is just a cheap way for the all mighty headmaster and doc to keep tabs on us. See if we're all sane and not plotting against Balamb-G or anything. Well I hope you enjoyed the little glimpse into my life. Cause trust me all my other entries are fluff....useless childhood memories. 

I have to go to my last checkup with Kadowaki but I'm sure I'll be hearing from you soon. Truly looking forward to it. How about a little training session in the Training Center tomorrow after curfew? I'll be waiting at the doors for you. See ya then Leonhart....That is if you still know how to use that Gunblade after all those months of paperwork. Oh and Please spare me 'the keep this journal thing quiet speech.' I'm not an idiot loud mouth like some blondes I know.

~~~ Author's Notes ~~~

WhooHoo Go Seifer. Come on who didn't see Seifer knowing that his journal can be read by Squall and the Doc. Also I thought it would be a fun way for Seifer to invite Squall to a fight. It will be fun to have Squall tell Seifer that he's banned from the center. "What? The mighty headmaster can't even step foot into his own training center?" Umm I hope this chapter gave everyone their Seifer's POV fix cause I probably won't do another of his for a while, if ever. I just found it hard to picture Seifer sitting down and writing in a journal about what happened during the last couple weeks. I felt I kept him in character though. OR at least I hope. He has changed a bit with the whole war and spending five months with Edea.   
Please be patient for the next chapter I have to work out all the things I want to happen and not make them seem too out of character or anything.

On a side note I've started writing out a plot outline for another story. I know my idea has been done before to an extent, but I hope to take it further. It will follow Seifer failing the SeeD exam and being asked to go undercover as Edea's knight. The whole war is manipulated because when Squall went into the past to see matron and himself he actually stayed longer and told her all about SeeD and such. It will most likely end up many chapters long. The only thing I can't decide on is if I should let it stay a Squinoa or make it a Squiefer, and maybe explain why Squall thought he liked Rinoa.... I don't know but the plot just keeps coming so I keep jotting stuff down. Don't worry I plan to finish this fic if it kills me. Every chapter I write for it though I think of a million more things to add. It just keeps growing....


	10. Lionheart & Hyperion

**_The Seventh Month_**

**Lionheart & Hyperion**

Damn! I stare at the words on my computer monitor for several more seconds before I push back my chair and slump over my desk resting my head in my hands. Just my luck that He'd know I was reading his journal and call me on it. It's not like I wanted to read the journals but I was a bit nervous. For the first two days after Seifer's return I was getting letters of complaint. No real surprise, but all of a sudden they stopped. Then a few days ago I get this flood of letters of recommendation. So curiosity got the better of me and I decided to search through the SeeD's and SeeD candidates journal entries for mentioning of Seifer to get a feeling of the schools view towards him. Well I read about ten and they all said the same thing. Even Irvine's held only praise for him. Seifer Almasy had matured into a decent and caring guy who was intelligent and helpful. Even if he didn't want others to know about it they did. 

Earlier as I was skimming through the list of students who mentioned Seifer in their entries I noticed Seifer's name. I couldn't resist, I was hoping he would have wrote about his time away. Go figure that he would be smart enough to put two and two together and know that myself and probably a couple others had access to all journals. I didn't expect him to be so loud about his knowledge though. And that fact that he knew the very reason why I was looking into his journal, and the fact that he knew I was going to (even though I rarely ever use my privileges of the master journal password) was very scary. I'm also very impressed, not even Quistis questioned about the journal back up files. Maybe there is hope for Seifer to be Commander after all. It seems that Garden likes him well enough and he's clever. In truth I probably would have been disappointed if he hadn't figured out the journal thing. He's more perceptive than I am and it took me about a month or two to figure it out and to question Cid on it. That's when he told me about it and gave me the passcode. Now if only Seifer could follow orders better.... but then again as Commander the only person he would have to listen to would be me, maybe it could work. He has been well behaved since he came back from Edea's.

I suppose he's right. Maybe I should have just asked him instead of avoiding him. Why have I been avoiding him? Is it that I can't let go of the past? It's not like I dislike him that much. When he was in my office I still remembered being tortured yet I loved being able to talk to him again, to see him and know I didn't have to fight him with, at least with the intention to maim and kill. Thinking of which I can't wait to duel him tomorrow. Hopefully he's been keeping up with his gunblade and he'll actually be a challenge. I've been dying to fight a decent fighter with a brain forever. Why does Seifer have to be the only other decent gunblader in the world? Maybe I've been avoiding him because he makes me feel. the only person who has ever been able to get a reaction out of me without trying and without me thinking. I hate that about him, but what I hate even more is the fact that some of the emotions I feel towards him are attractive. Okay, I admitted I was Bisexual, I'll even admit that Seifer is pretty built and buff, but why does that make me want to throw Seifer on my desk and molest him. Ok, I should not be thinking these thoughts while sitting at said desk with an invitation to meet said imaginary make-out partner staring at me from my computer screen. Hyne, what's happened to me? I break up with Rinoa just to pick up all her lovey-dovey I've got a crush habit? 

I lean back in my comfortable black leather office chair and prop my feet on a pile of papers on my desk. I close my eyes and try to get my mind out of the gutter and back on track. As I'm sitting there resting I have a flash of memory. I've been getting these more and more as I use less of my GF's and write down and share memories with the others. I sigh and reach towards my journal... might as well write it down and see if it makes more sense...

It's my first year at Garden. Seifer's already been there a year or so and I'm looking forward to meet him, I can't remember why. I guess we were sort of friends before he left me and the orphanage. I search for him around the different corridors and dorms, but I'm new and don't know my way around that well. I stupidly stumble into the training center. Hyne where were the people who were supposed to be watching me and making sure I didn't do exactly this I'll probably never know. Anyway I find myself in the middle of the training center facing one low level Grat. Seriously all I had to do was breath on it and it probably would have died, but no I cower underneath it like a lost little kid. Which admittedly I was at the time. Next thing I know I hear a swoosh and boom and Grat guts go flying everywhere. Trust me when I say no matter how hard you try you never forget your first experience of being covered in Grat Goo. Then I see this arrogant face I know quite well. Seifer had saved me. Although he looks at me like I'm some little brat and doesn't seem to recognize me. "Hey kid, you can't come into the training center until you're strong like me. And you've got a weapon." What he said made me mad. How could he not know me? "Why would I hang out with a weak brat like you." He said in his little arrogant way before marching off. Well I vowed to show him. I took up the gunblade and practiced to become the best. Unfortunately over time as I used more and more GF's I forgot why I was working so hard.... 

I click save on my journal and lean back from my desk to think about it. Maybe that's why he forgot about me. GF's are handy, but why do they have to suck out all our memories. What a pain... Before I can start thinking to deeply on a lost childhood and memory eating GF's my video phone rings. Since I wasn't really paying attention it startled me so that I shot up out of my chair making me bang my leg against my desk. Ouch. I've become as klutzy as Laguna. I switch on my vid-phone. Speak of the devil... "Hello Sir." Until I know he's not on Garden Business I have to keep up the formalities. I love bugging him with it. He hates formalities to no end. Come on just look at the way he dresses for work. He's more like a hippie than president. 

"Hey there Squall. No need to get formal. Just wanted to remind you that tomorrow we're going out to lunch." Shoot. I had completely forgotten about that. Hmmm I guess I can manage to put my work aside for a few hours... and do a dance of joy to have an excuse to get out of the office. How did I forget about this life saver. 

"I did forget, but I wouldn't dare stand up an appointment with the president of Esthar." I love it... go formal and he goes all nervous and starts to blush a bit. He's too easy to torture. I wonder what he'd do if I called him 'dad' or 'father'. I should find out one of these days. Maybe tomorrow, between telling him I broke up with Rinoa, I'm bisexual and I fear that I'm sexually attracted to Seifer Almasy and if he has any tips to get him into bed.... sounds like a plan to me. Wait a minute. Where did that Seifer in bed thought come from....I need to get out more. Oh shoot Laguna's still on the line.

"So what time are you getting in?" I ask trying to plan out my schedule for tomorrow.

"Well I was hoping to leave this evening arrive at the garden early enough to visit a while before you got to bed for the night..." He wants to meet tonight. Hmmm I'll have to make sure I'm back from that duel with Seifer early than.

"Sounds good. Do you need an escort?" I see him shake his head and he mumbles something about his own security, same thing he does every time I offer an escort. If I had it my way he'd have a permanent SeeD escort. He doesn't seem to realize he's the leader of the most important country in the world with a very influential mercenary son. This has to be the one topic we still haven't resolved. The same security when you were in seclusion won't be as effective when you walk around in the open. Oh well maybe I can try going through Kiros again. "Oh I might no be here if you arrive early. I'm going training tonight, but I'll try to get back early."

"No problem, Son. Kiros is coming with me so he can keep me company. Besides I'm sure I can always hunt down my number one fan to keep me occupied." Laguna smiled as I'm sure he thinks of the hyper Selphie and how she still calls him Sir Laguna despite his and Kinneas' protests.

"Then I'll see you later tonight." I didn't bother waiting for a response. Given the chance Laguna would happily talk my ear off for rest of the time until he had to leave to travel here. I start working through piles of paper on my desk starting to feel good. A visit from my father, a spar with Seifer later, and my work is actually going by fast today... I just might have to do that happy dance. I slap my fist to my face realizing that I have been hanging around Laguna too much and I'm starting to pick up his weird habits.

I was just getting into my work once again when there is a knock at my door. "Come in." I state not even bothering to find out who it is. Why waste the breath? If they are knocking at your door they probably want to see you and know your inside. The door opens slowly and reveals the form of a smiling Quistis. As she strides towards me full of confidence and her blond hair swaying I wonder why I was never interested in her. I should really apologize for telling her to go talk to a wall...

"Headmaster Leonhart we finished calculating the SeeD Candidates written exams. Here are the results." After the war she had a lot more confidence and both Cid and I felt she would be a great instructor so she was given back her licensee. I think she was a bit surprised to find out that I had such a high level of respect for her. I'm not that bad am I? That nobody ever thinks I like them ore believe in them. I look down at the papers she handed to me and see the reason why she is smiling. Irvine Kinneas placed 2nd for top marks. Bloody Hell. Here I thought he was going to fail. He's a smart man, he's just lazy when it comes to studying. But Seifer was helping him with hit.

"Wow, Irvine did really well." I state and she nods happily. Irvine will finally be a SeeD like rest of us.

"Who would have guessed? I never would have thought Irvine would do so well but Seifer was putting a lot of effort into helping him. Also have you noticed the school standards gone back up. I was talking to the DC president and he said that Seifer helped them out and motivated them to do a good job. I'm impressed by the way Seifer has been helping around. I was sort of nervous about him coming back to Garden but the students seem to like him a lot. Even respect him. He's changed a lot don't you agree? 

I agreed with everything she said but mainly because I read it in people's journals. I wasn't about to tell Quistis I have been avoiding him and hadn't really talked to him since I assigned him a room. But maybe she could help me with a problem I'm still having. "Quistis have you thought of a candidate for Commander yet? I'm stumped." 

She contemplated for a moment and I know she was having a difficult time deciding whether she really wanted to answer or not. "I know it might sound odd, but with all the things I've been hearing I'd suggest Seifer..." She let it trail off there.

"I was thinking the same. I just don't know." I really was still unsure how the public and other Gardens would react to having the ex-knight of commander. Who cares....It's my Garden now I could always do what I want.

"Hmmm. I think people would be okay with it. Besides they still have the world hero in charge of him... I wouldn't think about it so much. Forget the past and judge him on his record since becoming a SeeD. Have you not forgiven him for the war yet? " Good old Quistis still acts like an older sister to me. I decided I needed to change topics before she got any more nosey.

"Hey Quistis. I know it's not protocol, but why don't you tell Selphie that Irvine has aced his SeeD exam and that she should plan a party for him tomorrow night. Not everyone graduates to SeeD rank 15 right from the start and with such a high test score." The marks wouldn't be posted until tomorrow afternoon. So that would give Selphie a day to organize a congratulations party for Irvine. It would be a break in protocol, but there's no harm in it. 

"What's this? Squall going all soft in his old age." I glared at her and she decided to make a hasty retreat to tell Selphie before I changed my mind. I did a couple more hours of paperwork and upcoming SeeD mission assignments before I decided I should grab something to eat and wait for Seifer.

I arrive early to the training center on purpose. If he got there before me and decided to wait inside I couldn't go find him and he'd be mad at me for not showing. It's not that I'm scared to break an order which I can technically countermand now but the cadets and SeeDs were actually trained on what to do if I entered the Training Center. And it most of the scenarios it had them running for help and staying out of my way. It also usually would end up with me tranquilized and losing a SeeD Rank. Or at least that's what I'm told. I have no real desire to test that out today. I don't know why measures are so extreme, it's not like I'm going to hurt anyone or myself. Just eliminate the monster population.

I was leaning against the hallway with my Gunblae tapping my boot when I heard footsteps approaching. I look in the direction of the noise and see Seifer waling towards me in jeans, a black t-shirt and a deep red trench coat with black cross swords on the sleeves. He turns and stops infront of me which makes his coat billow out behind him. How can he have so much presence just by walking down a hall?

"My aren't we early..." He greets me in his usual manner. Not expecting a reply, and not getting one he continues. "I knew you couldn't resist reading my journal especially after avoiding me for two weeks." I wanted to reply and tell him why I read his journal and why I was avoiding him, but it's not worth the effort. He continues talking still not expecting an answer he goes on. "Ready to train or are we just going to hold up the wall all night?" He looks at me and starts heading towards the door. Here comes the moment of truth. I just know he's going to laugh.

"Wait." The word comes out more a command then I meant it to be and he turns to face me. "I can't." Hyne, I am so embarrassed right now. He raises an eyeborw in an 'are you going to explain or what?' type of manner. I sigh and decide to bite the bullet. "I've been banned."

He blinks a couple times and to his credit Seifer tries to keep from laughing but a huge grin breaks out across his face. "And why is the headmaster banned from his own training center pray tell?" He was having way too much fun with this. Bastard. I should just duel him in the hall right now and get this over with.

"IWentOnAKillingRampageAndGotKickedOutForBeingToStrong" I said to him all in one hurried breath. I also gave him a death glare. Why did he make me feel so stupid.

This time he didn't hold his laughter in. I wanted to kill him. "Just go in. It's your garden who's going to stop you?"

I just nodded my head no, and pointed to a notice posted by the door. Seifer read it and started laughing. "In case of Leonhart sightings in the TC you should... So now what are we going to do?"

I push myself off the wall and head out the main gates of garden. I hear heavier footsteps just behind me. See I knew he was smark. I didn't even have to tell him to follow. As we reach the Balamb plains I start talking. "Sine I've been banned I get to tak the Ragnarok whenever I want. It is from my father anyway.... So I usually take it to the Island Closet to Hell or Heaven to train."

Seifer was matching my steps and walking beside me. "You mean to tell me you train at those places...for fun?" I nod and then raise my right hand to my forehead to concentrate on casting a spell. Through the corner of my eye I see Seifer look a bit nervous until I cast dispel onto the empty space in front of me. It instantly gets rid of the spells there and the Rag comes into view.

The ride there is thankfully uneventful except for Seifer begging to pilot the superb vehicle once it's in the sky. And who am I to say no to a cute pleading Seifer. Oh that's right a sane person who likes their life. The look Seifer gave me was the same one Selphie always had when she flew. I still have nightmares about that girl's flying abilities. So for the flight I had to put up with a slightly pouting Seifer. Although I don't think he was aware he was doing so. I had the Island in view when Seifer spoke up. "So how'd the cowboy do on his test?"

I wasn't supposed to tell but I already broke code today so one more time shouldn't hurt. "He passed. Second best in his class." I looked at Seifer and saw that he looked happy and proud before he quickly covered it up. 

"What? Only second? With me tutoring him the Cowboy should have gotten top marks hands down."

"Whatever." He looks at me funny for a moment but then goes back to polishing his gunblade, which he has been doing since I tossed him the rag to keep from harassing me about flying the ship. Well that and pouting. I'm sure when we fight I'm going to get blinded by the reflections of his damned Hyperion before he even gets near me. 

I make a perfect landing on the Island Closest to Heaven. It has better curative draw points... be prepared right? So after being in the office all day and not being able to go for a good work out in the past while I'm a bit excited and go bursting out the door and head into the plains. In short time I come face to face with an Ouchu. I start laying into it and am thankful for all my status ailment immunities as it sprays it's gas. After a while I notice I am alone and I spare a moment to look over my shoulder and see Seifer hanging back some ways. "What the hell are you doing Almasy? I thought you wanted to fight not cower." Ok, maybe not the nicest thing to say, but I am trying to concentrate on beating up a high level monster. I didn't need the help but it would be nice.

"I came here to fight you Leonhart, not some mindless beast." He gives me this smirk as if he's thinking I'm a mindless beast. "Tell me when you're done?" He asks and pretends to fiddle with his gunblade. Jerk. If he wanted to fight me so bad he could help me kill this thing. I go for the finishing blow and find that I'm actually a bit out of breath. I blame Seifer as distraction.

"Good. Now put your encounter none on too so we can duel in peace." Well if that wasn't an oxymoron of a sentence I don't know what is...wait did he just say put my encounter none on too. So that's why he didn't want to help. He didn't want to scare my monster away with his encounter none. Maybe he saw how much I needed the workout or maybe he was hoping I'd wear myself out. Well good luck to him. 

I rearrange my junctions and get into battle stance. "Do it." I say as we salute each other with our blades and prepare to charge. I run at him, but by the time I reach him he's just out of my way. Well he's certainly been working on his speed. I hear Hyperion swooshing by and turn my body and raise Lionheart to meet it with a clang. He's also become stronger too. I actually have to work to push him back. It's been a while since that's happened with anybody. I take a moment to wonder what level he could possibly be at and consider scanning him but think better of it when I dodge an attack combo just in time to only lose a few hairs instead of my head.

"Can't you do better than that Squall-boy?" He questions as he breaks into another string of attacks blocked by me. I put my full effort into it and we re battling in a some sort of violent dance. Amazing how we are both so ferocious while fighting but there is none of the malice between it like during the war, or even the envy and hate of before it. As our fight brings us near a clump of trees not far from the ship I feel my grip on Lionheart waver. Impossible. I haven't lost in months. Seifer slashes up and Lionheart goes flying out of my hand and lands with a thud imbedded into the ground several feet away. He pushed me back against the tree and held me with one arm and pointed the gunblade at me with the other. He was breathing as heavy as I was and sweat was forming on his forehead. I took a minute to notice it was sunset. We had been fighting for nearly two hours. "Hear I thought the great Headmaster was supposed to be undefeatable." 

I realize the truth in that statement. If Seifer can beat me, even though I was somewhat weakened by my earlier fight, than he really is an excellent fighter. "Have you ever considered becoming Commander?" I ask as I try to control my breathing as not to stab myself on his gunblade held against my neck. He looks at me in shock for a second trying to figure out what I mean.

"Are you trying to seduce me Headmaster?" There's a smirk on his face and his tone is arrogant, but I noticed his grip falter slightly and something sparkle in his eyes. What is he playing at? And why does he have to do it with me?

"No. Just asking a question." I say in what I believe to be a neutral tone. He takes a breath and composes himself.

"Too bad Squall. It could have been fun." With that he releases his hold on me and casually walks back to the ship. What the hell did he mean by that? He never calls me by my first name. Never. Did I miss something between us? I stare at the ship as Seifer enters it trying to piece together and understand what had just happened. Why is my life so confusing?

~~~~Author's Notes~~~~

Ack was it just me or did Squall and Seifer start to get out of charcter for my story. Oh well hopefully I got them back in character by the end. I was skimming through my other chapters and I realize that Squall is a complete contradiction to himself. Always having sexy thoughts about Seifer and then avoiding him or disliking him because he doesn't know what he wants, but he knows he wants to throw Seifer onto his desk and molest him. Oh well. Hopefully Seifer can make Squall make some sense. Also sorry about cheesy flashback, I wanted to write another one, but it didn't really fit with the story...I don't know maybe I'll cut it out....Also apologies if this chapter felt rushed in anyway, I was skimming it and some part seemed jumpy do you think so? Anyway the next chapter will actually have some plot. Whoohooo, and I think I'm also starting to wind this story up. Which is good cause this story was a learning experience for me and I want to test out some other writing methods now. Don't worry This story still has at least three more chapters to go... probably more, cause I can't stop rambling.

Please Review. And I'd also like to thank Quistis Trepe (I feel weird thanking an FF8 character...anyway) For reviewing so many chapters with in so little time. It made me feel special... *-*


	11. Friends & Foes

**_The Seventh Month_**

**Friends & Foes**

I was still trying to collect my bearings on the situation when Seifer runs back out of the Ragnarok. What is he up to now? He's unarmed so I sheath Lionheart and wait for him to make his move. He looks upset about something. More so then earlier. "Leonhart, get your butt in gear! You're wanted on the radio!" He emphasizes his point by waving his arms and going back into the ship with a look behind him to make sure I'm following quickly. I push all other thoughts out of my head to analyze later. Duty first, so I rush into the Ragnarok. 

As I enter the cockpit I see Seifer already lounged out on his chair. I notice that the messages light is blinking meaning that they had probably been trying to contact me for a while. I sat down in my seat and grabbed for the head set. Seifer looked a bit sad that I didn't trust him enough to listen in. It wasn't really a trust thing, it was that I had no clue what this could be about. Although I sort of offered Seifer commander position he has neither accepted nor declined and I also do not have approval of the Garden board members. High level SeeD or not I can't let him listen in...sorry Seifer. You'll just have to suffer. I turn my back to him and punch in some codes on the dial. With in moments I'm connected to Xu who takes care of any urgent matters while I'm unavailable. 

"Headmaster Leonhart here, go ahead Xu." I half listen as she goes through the formalities. She would seem composed to any outside listener but to me she sounds anxious and nervous. She also sounds as if she would rather be shoveling Grat guts in the Training Center then telling me this. Most people probably wouldn't think I could read emotions so well, but with years of covering up my own I can spot when someone less skilled tries to do the same. It also come is handy when negotiating or interrogating someone. I tune back in as she come to a point.

"... You know how President Loire was coming on an unofficial visit to the Garden?" Of course I know. I'm the reason he's visiting. I nod my head but realize that she can't see me so am forced to verbally reply. I can hear Seifer try to hold in a snort at my stupidity. 

"I know. What is this about?" As I talk to Xu I throw a death glare over my shoulder. He stops smirking so broadly but seems unphased.

"Well he never arrived at Balamb. When he failed to show on time I contacted the SeeDs you had in his security... I only go in touch with them about an hour ago...." Her voice drifted off and I can tell she was trying to compose herself. She was starting to make me a bit nervous. Ok, I'm not an idiot I can put two and two together. There must have been a fight of some sorts, but I don't see why she's so upset. Laguna was a soldier after all. 

"And..." I say in hopes to prompt her into more speech.

"I'm so sorry Squall. They got him.... They killed almost his whole security detail. Our guys only lived because they were junctioned.... We immediately sent teams over there. One of the SeeDs is in a coma the other is being debriefed as we speak...." She trailed off waiting for me to reply. My mind tried to sort out this new information. The President of Esthar was taken hostage. Somebody has stopped Laguna Loire and his escort from visiting the headmaster in Balamb. Some Bastard has fucked with my Father! 

I was beyond angered. Nobody screwed around with me and lived to tell about it. With the exception perhaps of one arrogant asshole blond. I tried to compose myself and my thoughts. "Kiros?" He was with my father what happened to him. I noticed that Seifer was leaning forward in his chair studying me. His smirk no longer in place. I spared him a glance that told him not to say a word. And for once in his life Almasy followed orders.

"He was not taken sir. He was a bit banged up, but has been treated and is being questioned as well." 

"Where in Timber are they?"

"I'll send you the co-ordinates right away sir. Would you like anyone to meet you there?" 

"Not yet. Have my team briefed on the situation. I'm heading to Timber with Seifer Almasy." I saw Seifer look a bit startled at being dragged on a mission before protocol truly allowed. He looked at me curiously again, but I just glared back daring him to question me. 

"Alright Sir. Good luck to you. Also everybody would want me to remind you not to go do something stupid."

"When have I ever done something stupid? I ask in disbelief. Seifer is snickering beside me probably remembering all the stupid things I did for Rinoa without any thought of the consequences. Xu however seemed to have more common sense.

"Just some friendly advice Sir. I have to go to the briefings. Talk to you soon." With that she hung up. I yanked the com piece from my ear seeing red. Shiva stirred in my head because of my anger. The Ragnarok's air temperature seemed to cool forcing the automatic heating system on to level out the climate control. Seifer looked at me worriedly. I ignore him and yank at the controls instead. The result is to send us speeding into the air and Seifer, who wasn't in his seat properly flying across the cockpit. Him thudding against the wall and yelling obscenities broke me out of my anger trance. The air warmed and the heating went off.

"What the hell is going on Leonhart?!" He yells agitatedly as he pulls himself off the floor. With the Ragnarok on autopilot I turn my chair to face him. I decide I need to brief him if he's going to be any help to me. 

"Sit down." I watch him as he makes his way back to his seat and buckles in. I notice his lip bleeding from the impact with the floor and wall. I feel guilty. I should have warned him that I was going to take off, or maybe that I was going to use the high thrusters when I didn't have to. Anyway to appease my guilt I leaned over to him and whispered "cure". His face to on a look of serenity as the healing light washed over him and healed his minor wounds. 

"Thanks." he mumbles as he brings a hand up to touch his now healed lip. "But you're not off the hook. What in Hyne's name did Xu tell you?"

"Laguna and Kiros were coming to visit me tonight. Laguna doesn't understand the need for more security even when I offer him SeeDs for next to nothing. Kiros on the other hand sees the problem. Esthar is now part of the world and that means that it now has political enemies. We talked privately and we set it up so that the President will always be guarded by SeeDs. We both agreed it will be added protection and that it would be great experience for new SeeDs so that's who was on duty today. A level 4 and a level 8 SeeD. They were ambushed in Timber. Why did he have to take the train instead of one of his private Jets I will never understand. Anyway there was some fighting the security detail was wiped out. One SeeD is out cold the other is being debriefed. Kiros was also injured but is able to answer questions. Laguna was taken from them. I don't know where, I don't know by whom... We are heading to Timber as we speak to ask questions find some answers and start the hunt. I don't care if I have to use every SeeD at my disposal and pull every string I have. At this point I don't even care who I have to kill. I will not lose someone else." The cold hard steel in my voice must have startled Seifer he looked at a loss for words. He had heard me angry before, and I'd even shouted at him, but this time my voice was level and flat. A promise of pain and torture for those responsible and I think it scared him. I didn't kill people easily, but I'm willing to make exceptions to the rule.

"First things first. Let's just get to Timber and find out what really happened. See if they left a note, or find out what they are after. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I'm sure your father is ok Squall. He's a fighter." Damn it. When did Seifer become the sensible one. And why does my name sound so much better when he says it then when anyone else does? 

I nod my head in agreement with him and he relaxes a bit. "Are you going to be okay through this?" If he was anyone else I would have brought Lionheart to his throat and asked him what right he has to question his superior. Thankfully for him he was about my only equal when it came to skill and so I could almost find it in me to answer truthfully. Almost.

"When have I not been ok." If either of us were thinking of the little lost boy who would do anything for a family neither of us spoke about it. "Besides with the two of us together were unstoppable." How come I liked the sound of us being together a little too much? And why was I thinking about this when my father was in mortal danger?

"Alright Leonhart, I'll trust you. Just as long as we work as a team. Got it?" I frowned a bit at him calling me Leonhart again, but nodded consent to work as a team with him. We then fell into a silence. With me staring past Seifer into nothing but my thoughts and Seifer staring back at me probably calculating how long he had until I snapped and went on a killing rampage to find my father.

"Five minutes until landing. Landing in Timber in Five minutes." The Ragnarok's autopilot broke the silence and brought us back to reality. As the ship landed I descended from the cockpit and looked over at Seifer.

"Ready?" I asked as we stepped off the ship and started walking towards the site that SeeD had set up. 

~~~~~ Author's Notes ~~~~~

This chapter actually turned out ok I don't really have anything to whine and complain about except maybe for the fact it was a bit shorter than I thought it would be. So I decided to go through all my reviews and maybe answer some people's comments. Like Redrum who always seems to be asking questions and the like. Why can't Squall be commander? He was expected to become Headmaster so his duty for SeeD won't let him say no, so that means he needs to find a commander since he is forced to take on the headmaster role. Although he was an excellent Commander too. And for the fight Squall didn't lose because he is weaker then Seifer. Actually he is probably just a tad stronger. It's just that Seifer was smart enough to let Squall wear himself out a bit by fighting a monster before hand. Also have no fear no matter what may be implied this has and always will be a Seifer and Squall. I did notice that it sort of looked like it could turn into a Seifer and Irvine or a Squall with almost anyone back there for a bit, but I assure you Seifer and Squall have eyes for only each other... as cheesy as that may sound. Oh also apologies to anyone who loves Laguna. I didn't want to kidnap him but I had to do it. Don't worry though Squall and Seifer should be able to save him... right?


	12. Conflicts & Comfort

**_The Seventh Month_**

**Conflicts & Comfort**

**~Seifer~**

We make our way to the temporary camp set up by SeeD for first aid and the investigation. The scene that greets us is organized chaos. Everyone running around doing there jobs proficiently. However to an outside eye it would look like a disorganized mess. When Leonhart stalked towards the entrance of the camp a SeeD was already there to greet him. I personally would not want this person's job. Although the headmaster will insist until the day he dies that he is fine but the truth is he's a bubbling boil of rage. He has gone into soldier mode, so all of his actions seem automatic, but his eyes hold this deadness about them which scare me beyond words. 

"Sir." The red headed female SeeD salutes and Leonhart automatically returns it. "I'm SeeD rank 16 Alysha Wilborn and I've been assigned to escort you to where you need to go and brief you on any questions you have." She seems collected enough in this situation. She must have specialized in Crisis management. How else could she be unaffected by the Lion's wrath. With a vague nod from Squall she turns and leads us further into the camp to the first aid area. I notice that her hands never drift far from her daggers. And I doubt her nervousness is from being in the field. "This is the tent with the Seed 6 in it, Tristan Ashton. We were told that you would want to personally question the survivors." Leonhart spared a moment to glare at her for vaguely insinuating that his father might be dead before pulling back the tent flap and entering.

"Thank you for showing us around" I whispered to her as I went to follow the headmaster into the tent. 

"It's just my job." She looked at the ground and continued. "It's not my place, but does.... Never mind I shouldn't say." Okay sweet pea, I'm not as dumb as you wish I was. I know she was going to question Leonhart's curt actions, but is afraid she'll get in trouble. If one person even thinks of questioning Squall I will personally introduce them to the pointy end of Hyperion before he is ever troubled by it. _I_ am the only one who can question him and his motives. _Nobody_ has earned the right as an equal to do so. 

"You're right it is your job." I all but spit the words at her. "And as such, you have no authority or right, whatsoever to question the actions of the those above you. Understand?" She attempts a glare at me. It just looks like a facial twitch though compared to the death glares Leonhart's been sending me for the past ten years or so. She also looks at me as if trying to figure out where I stand and how much power I have. I don't bother with her any longer though. Let her think what she wants. I brush past her and enter the tent. I know I should treat those below me in rank with respect but Respect is a two way street and there ain't a grat's chance in time compression that I'm respecting that girl until she shows proper respect for the headmaster. 

The scene in the tent doesn't surprise me in the least. The doctors are trying to keep busy as not to attract Leonhart's attention while Squally boy has already approached Tristan Ashton's bed and is gently talking to him. I'm not too surprised by that, one of the first rules of dealing with survivors who are injured and most likely in shock is to treat them kindly and gently prod the information required out of them.

"Why don't you tell me about your train ride from Esthar?" Always start off with safe questions a good time ahead of the first mishap as to put their mind at ease and to get them into the flow of reliving the past. Ashton answers some boring answer and I wouldn't doubt it if Squall's thinking about what brand of polish he should use on Leonhart instead of what this guy had for lunch on the train. Father or no father at stake, Squall's sense of patience will never be great.

"When you reached Timber, did anything seem out of place to anybody?" Never blame the victim. As a trained SeeD they are already blaming themselves for the event. Reprimands will be made in written statements and issued by the Headmaster after a suitable time for healing. Questioning is the time to collect the whole story. Make them feel comfortable with you and as if you will believe them and not blame them. They are likely to tell you more. As I think this I miss the guys answer but by the slight scowl on Leonhart's face I'm assuming it wasn't what he wanted to hear. 

"When everything started to happen, where were you positioned?" Try to never directly mention the attack by name, you may trigger bad memories. Keep it simple, one question at a time. Don't expect the person to answer your question with a large story and every minute detail you want. Ask what you need to know directly. "And the other SeeD?" His answer for both questions are standard. One at the front and one at the back. To be able to watch and protect the largest area around the president. He was in the back.

"What happened first? The shooting, or the bombings?" Squally must be getting anxious he's being a bit more direct then he probably should, but then again there aren't that many euphemisms for shootings and bombs. This is also the main purpose of questioning. Find out how many there were, what they used, their tactics, and hopefully some identifying trademark. 

"The bombs, but barely. As soon as we went down with the blasts they had people take out the center guards...They must have been Kinneas' standard to not hit the President with all that smoke and debris..." Ashton looks off into the distance as he relives the moment. Never ever let your victim get so involved in the past that he can't be help to you in the present. 

"I'll keep that in mind. Now, where do you think they were when this all started?" With SeeD training he should be able to tell you almost exactly where the attacks came from by being able to identify shot sounds and trajectories but never pressure the person, and don't make them doubt their abilities. Ask them to give you a guess and its more likely to be right anyway. As Ashton describes where he believes the snipers to be I try to picture that sector of Timber in my mind and place the people on the buildings. It's a logical guess and probably accurate, but the thought startles me, if they were placed that far away there would have to be a good number of them, trained in signals, and with some high quality equipment. No need to tell the SeeD though he's been through enough as it is. Leonhart turns his head slightly to catch my eye. He silently asks me if I'm thinking the same thing as him. I give an imperceptible nod and he frowns.... This isn't some ragamuffin group. These are people with a mission, highly trained and dangerous.

"The others on the ground, how many do you think were there?" Try to get numbers. The person will most likely exaggerate in both victory and defeat. Nobody wants to defeat and army of one or be defeated by an army of one while it can be an army of ten. What ever they guess look at the number from a tactical standpoint. Does it make sense?" 

"They came from everywhere Sir. In a matter of seconds they were on us. They must have been under the bridge waiting for the signals to swing up. would say close to twenty. Different weapons, and clothes but well drilled... seemed to be someone doing something everywhere. Tried to stop them...I just..." Try to avoid the self pity indulgence if you can. It will only set you back and lead you nowhere.

"Don't. If there were that many the blame is mine for underestimating the enemy. I just have one more question. You blacked out from pain after being beaten and didn't witness what happened with the president, and that's not your fault. I was just wondering, with all these people swarming around did you notice anything standard on them?" Who knew Leonhart could say so many words at once and not have a seizure. Have to admit though, when the need calls for it he can be good with his words. Hell, He almost has me believing it's his fault for not hiring enough people. That is if I didn't blame the guards' incompetence and Laguna's lack of intelligence while traveling first. Also I can see just how much a statement like that hurts him. He wants to shoulder all the blame for this mess, believing that he is capable of protecting everyone around him. However I know the logical side will eventually win out telling him he did more then his father had wanted him to do and that he will get his revenge. That doesn't stop me from wanting to hold him in my arms and protect him from the cruelty of the world. I'm startled out of this thought as Ashton finally thinks of something that connected the mass of villains.

"...They didn't wear anything special except for one thing...It's hard to describe....It was a deep blue and it looked like a cross but it had this thing....it was wrapped around it....coiled almost,....like a snake...That's all I could make out...." Ashton's voice trails off and I'm startled by his description. It sounded familiar, but I can't seem to place it. Maybe I had just seen it in passing somewhere. Oh well I'll worry about that later.

"Thank you for your help SeeD Ashton. Now just relax and rest and you'll be back in Garden in no time." Don't over question the patient, ask what you need and get out. Give them time to rest and to think about the events and your questions without the pressure of you standing over them. That way they may think of something new and will want to tell you to help out. Although this SeeD looked agitated at the thought of not being able to help more. 

"But...Sir," He was objecting to being dismissed. Poor guy probably feels responsible and wants to help the nice calm headmaster get his daddy back...yeah, good luck to him.

"SeeD, what did I tell you? Go to _ Sleep _and when you wake everything will seem better." As he said the word sleep he held his hand over the SeeD's face and he quickly fell asleep. I briefly worry about the boy having a concussion and Leonhart doing serious harm but as I like for his charts to check I notice they have been thrown haphazardly onto the bedside desk by Leonhart. He must have flipped through them before I entered. He always did put his subordinates above himself. I'm sure he won't be getting nearly enough sleep himself until this thing is solved. Wonder if I'd be able to pull that sleep trick on him? I consider trying it one time for about two seconds until I remember all of his status junctions and that all I would accomplish would be pissing off a really angry man with a gunblade. Not a smart move. As Ashton's breathing settles into a pattern Leonhart waves me over. All the medical staff are momentarily out of the tent, so I'm assuming he wants a private word. 

"How many do you think? About seven on the ground and three more on the roofs. Probably about 15 altogether including behind the scenes people. Maybe more back at their base." He looks as if he has already started plotting painful vengeance on all of these people. I know this is upsetting him, but why does he have to channel all that energy into such hate? Why can't it be something more peaceful...Like what Almasy Love? Way to sound like Rinoa...Ugh

"I agree with you, but with the way he describes the snipers I'd put five up there, four shooters one comms guy. What do you make of the symbol. It sounds familiar, but there are so may groups it could be anyone from anywhere. Want me to start the tech guys at Garden on it?" He contemplates it for a few moments before responding.

"You're right about the roof. The symbol doesn't seem that familiar but Garden should have it on file. We'll call after I talk to Kiros." With that he marches out of the tent with only a slight glance back to the bed. I can see how he wants to just stay here and help the young man get better and help him through the nightmares he's bound to be having. However the lion has never been good with emotions and is just doing what he does best. Walking away and leaving what he believes to be someone more capable to look after it. He'll never believe that he would ever be the biggest comfort to someone, even with all his awkwardness with trying to express himself. Oh well, maybe one day I can teach Squall how not to cringe against comfort and how to express himself fully. Maybe one day....

As we approached Kiros' tent I knew that without a doubt he was important. Don't these SeeDs know anything? Never put a target on your captain or the person you're protecting. If I was a terrorist this tent would be the first one I'd attack. It was at least twice the size of the other ones, and had more medical personnel then you can shake a stick at. I lean over to Squally to whisper into his ear. "Is it just me, or do these guys really need a lesson in field standards? Might as well just paint a big red X on the tent with a big 'VIP in here, please attack.'" 

He scowled at me and then took a look around. The general set-up was good. They had a decent perimeter they could monitor and the layout was functional and practical, but it was the small things like lack of call and answer challenges or the civilian put in the largest most extravagant tent that made Leonhart frown. I could just see the gears in his head making a mental note to sign everybody up here for a seminar to refresh them on certain procedures. Good luck to them. They should have paid better attention. Instead of giving me an answer, which I didn't expect anyway he shakes his head slightly disappointed at his SeeDs and heads into the tent.

Kiros is laying on the bed and is being swarmed by numerous doctors and nurses all aiming to please the presidential aid. The SeeDs on guard duty salute with the headmasters approach and a path is cleared for him. "Good evening Mr. Seagul, As you know I'm headmaster Leonhart of Balamb Garden. Since two of our SeeDs were assigned as escort duty we take full responsibility for the capture of President Laguna Loire. As such we are willing to do all initi......" Squally boys planned speech was cut off by Kiros with an angry howl. If I was him I would have done the same. What kind of bullshit is Leonhart trying to pull.

"What the hell is wrong with you Squall? This is not some random client! This is your FATHER!" Kiros tried to sit up to look Squall in the eyes but fell back onto the bed clutching his sides. He must have gotten pretty beaten up trying to protect Laguna.

"If you would please lower your voice sir, we can continue are discussion..." the Ice Prince replied in his business monotone, while Kiros shot him an evil look. "...We are willing to do all the initial cleanup and inspections for free and we agree to locate the location of the president of Esthar and any other information involving the kidnappers. However we will need you to sign a new contract for a retrieval since that is outside the first contracts boundaries. The price of course can be....." He was once again cut off by Kiros.

"Price! Squall! Listen to yourself. you can't believe this shit. Tell me what in Hynes name you are doing to get Laguna back and stop giving me this headmaster talk! Money is not an issue! do whatever kind of paperwork you need to, but go out there and get him back!" I would never peg Kiros for someone who would break down easily but with the attack, Laguna missing, and the iciness of the Leonhart I guess I would be a little misty eyed with frustration too.

Squall's hands were clenching and if you were looking closely you could see faint trembles run through his body. This was not easy for him. "Everybody, Please Leave. I'd like to talk to Mr. Seagul alone." His monotone sounded a bit forced to me, to anyone else it would have sounded normal. Everybody was looking at everybody else not sure if they should leave their headmaster alone. Apparently he sensed this. "That was an order, Leave." People fidgeted and a couple headed out the door. He did a quick survey of the people remaining. Either to reprimand them later or to size up the competition. I decided maybe I should step in here before Leonhart gets more upset. I was just about to speak out to tell the kiddies to listen to leader and get lost but he beat me to it.

"Now!" Leonhart growled. He didn't yell, but he didn't have to. That 'now' held more power and threats to it then any other word yet spoken. In seconds the tent was cleared leaving only a bewildered Kiros on the bed, a very upset Squall, although he was doing a good job hiding behind his business mask, and myself standing near the doorway but with no intentions of leaving. Leonhart looked around the tent and noticed I was still there. He caught my eye and held it for less than a second but it said so much. His eyes were swirling in colour like a storm about to broil over, he had no clue how to handle the situation he was once again thrown into. He would never admit it but the war had made him open up just a little and he didn't know how to function without that support system he had built. His eyes also told me he was scared, he was doing the only thing he could do to get out of this in one piece, trying to stay detached. I gave a slight nod in understanding. I wouldn't judge him or his actions. I would just follow along and make sure that everything worked out alright, and if need be to pick up the pieces, just in case Squall did decide to show he cares and accept what has happened. His head moved in an imperceptible nod of acknowledgement... Well that was new. I know he offered me the spot of Commander and all, but until tonight he hasn't shown a single sign in all the weeks I'd been at Garden that he even knew I existed, let alone gave a damn about me. Maybe without him noticing I'd become one of his support systems. I've always been around, and Hyne, I was the one in the 'Rok with him when he found out. I'll have to think about that more later. I know why I care about the bastard, but maybe he finally cares about me too.

Squall, whose body was still shivering with pent up emotions approached Kiros and stood directly in front of him. "Don't, Don't you ever doubt what I feel for Laguna. He may have left me, but _I_ Will never abandon him when he needs me!" I have never heard Squall speak so adamantly about someone before. I wonder if he has room in the ice field he calls a heart for more than family.

Kiros goes to protest but Squall is to fast for him. He looks him in the eye and clutches his wrist tightly. "Listen Kiros, I respect you and even like you. I don't want to break your wrist but if you don't shut up and never talk back to me before an audience I wont have to. Understand?" I could feel the venom from the door. I was thinking of stopping him, but something about him told me that this was taking all his resolve and that he would rather plunge Lion heart into his body than really hurt Kiros. So I stood by the door and took everything in as a statue would.

"What the hell is wrong with you Squall! This isn't you..." Kiros yanked by his wrist from Leonhart's loosened grasp.

"What would you have me do? Break down?" His voice had the faintest quiver in it. Kiros didn't hear it but I wanted to rush to him and tell him we would get his father back and to do what he needed to do cause I'd take care of him. Two things stopped me. I didn't know for sure that Laguna was alright and we would get him back, I never wanted to lie to Squall again. And two I have no idea where Squall stands with me. I've talked to the group and found out from Rinoa that Squall will play for any team as long as he gets to play the bases. But that meant nothing where I was concerned. So my insecurities left me keeping the door company and listening to Squall battle with himself in front of Kiros. "I can't. This Fucking Sucks! I can't trust someone else to this. I trust them with my life but not with his. Can't you see this is killing me Kiros? I'm getting through this bureaucratic investigation shit by going through the motions. Acting like the trained soldier I am." Kiros stared at Squall in shock. He had probably never heard him speak so many words at one time or show emotions. He nodded as if he still couldn't believe what was being said. "Please, don't take that away from me. Just answer my questions and help me out. Then I can get this over with." I stared dumbstruck that must have been the first time I had ever heard Squall remotely come close to begging. I hoped to never have to hear that again, unless of course it was under certain pleasurable situations....Focus Seifer. Focus.

"I understand Squall, just promise me you won't do anything rash?" Squall nods, and I bite my tongue to keep from calling his bluff. Leonhart not doing anything rash, that's like having a toaster that won't toast. ok bad comparison but I have more important things to think of. 

"Good. Now as I was saying about contract agreements I'll send you the revised version with a price as soon as I can. You will find the prices very reasonable and below our average askings since we are taking some blame for the escalation of the scenario. Also before I can release you to your own government's custody to be transported back to the palace in Esthar I need you to answer some questions for me." Squall's mask was back in place, It was as if we had gone back in time and he had just entered the tent and nothing else had happened. Kiros nodded now understanding what Leonhart was doing. He was covering his ass. Do everything professionally to a tee. That way when you do break the rules they'll overlook it since you're such a great kid. How many detentions did Squall and I get out of because we were promising misunderstood students?

"When did President Loire decide to take the train and why?" His questions were more direct. Right from the questioning hand book though. Don't baby the people you're talking to. If they have a fighting intelligent spirit treat them as such. If you are condescending to them they may lead you astray. 

"About two days ago. He thought it would be a change of pace and an exciting and safe way to see the country. We didn't want to transfer in Timber but we had to."

"Who would have access to his travel data?" 

"We try to keep it low profile, but anyone with high level clearance could know. I could get you a list of all those shown to have accessed the presidential travel schedule. It may give you a lead."

"Garden is most appreciative of your cooperation. Would you also be willing to send over several other documents if need be?"

"Of course. We are at your mercy."

"Back to President Loire, did he have any known enemies in Timber?"

" As you know since the war we've opened our borders and any sorceress supporters are greatly against Laguna, even some Galbadian extremists have it out for Esthar..."

Kiros and Squall continued their talk. It was formal and informative but most of the information we had heard from Ashton and the rest I just couldn't care about at the moment. Something was nagging me at the back of my mind. The logo Ashton had seen struck a chord within me, and with talk of Galbadian extremists who support Sorceress... It all seems to familiar. Hauntingly so. I need to get back to Garden so I can check some things out. Maybe call up Edea and ask her about this.

"Thank you so much for your aid Mr. Seagul and we hope that you have a safe journey home."

"Wait before you go I'd li..." Kiros probably wanted to talk to him about personal matters again but Leonhart would have none of it.

"You really need to rest right now. We can talk later after you've gotten some _Sleep_." With that he raised his hand over Kiros and once again cast Sleep on the person he just questioned. He looked betrayed for a second but a deep peaceful sleep soon overcame him.

"Keep doing that Leonhart and we won't have anyone left awake." I remark from my shadow by the door. He sneers at me for a moment before replying.

"Like it would matter. They're walking around with their eyes closed as it is." I can't help but chuckle as he walks out of a tent to hunt down a SeeD medic. Leave it to him to turn a joke into an insult at bad military practice in the field. After hunting down a SeeD and going through the whole dance of salute, speak and salute the SeeD scampers off to prepare Kiros for transport back to Esthar. I figure it's now or never time to act.

"We should probably prepare for transport to. We won't be any help at the scene and you got what we need for right now. They'll send us information as the get it." He looked at me as if I had grown a third head. "Our presence here will just agitate people, make them sloppy. You need to be back at Garden in case anything happens, and to front the compilation of info and to brief your team." his glare softened and he nodded. 

He looked over the site for a second before spotting Wilborn. The dance was gone through again. With his farewells said and instructions given we headed side by side to the Ragnarok in silence. Leonhart thinking about strategy no doubt, and me thinking I much prefer to walk behind him because the view is much more attractive......

~~~~Author's Notes~~~~

Redrum, I love getting questions and comments. They usually make me think or go oh shoot I guess I didn't explain that well enough. They make me try harder and hopefully make the story better so please ask all the questions you want.   
Oh about the room getting cold in the last chapter. I am actually using it in the Cell Block story, but I was working on both, and I guess I got my stories confused (Don't hold your breath for the Cell Block story though). Oh well it doesn't really take away from this story so I'm just going to leave it. Sorry if it confused anyone. This is what I get for working on more then one story line at a time.

I know I said I didn't want to do another Seifer point of view for this story, but this chapter just didn't sound right coming from Squall's view. I tried, and it just felt forced. I think it worked better this way because you can see what Seifer sees in Squall and how Squall is being torn up over this even if he hides it so well nobody else can notice. I like how Seifer is more open in his thoughts about Squall although I probably didn't show it all that much, but it was a serious chapter I couldn't have Seifer drooling the whole time. Don't worry the day is coming where Seifer and Squall hook up....hopefully soon. Also this chapter had more plot in Squall's POV but when I changed it I had to cut out the last parts because Seifer wasn't inside Squall's office for a while. But that just means I have part of the next chapter done, and I even manage to give the boys some alone time....for a little while anyway

Until the next chapter... Please Review I love getting comments.


	13. Paperwork & Play

**_The Seventh Month_**

**Paperwork & Play**

Ah the blessed silence and solitude of my office. I've been in here for a few hours and still haven't thought of anything brilliant about my father or Seifer. I make myself a pot of tea. Yes tea, coffee is disgusting and tea has quite a bit of caffeine in it. I have a feeling I won't be getting anymore sleep for a while. After my tea is finished I grab the cup and sit in my comfy office chair. I punch some keys on my computer that should bring up the contract file so I can fill out a new one for retrieving Laguna. While it loads I recline back in the chair, prop my feet on the desk and think about the ride back from Timber..... 

~~ 

"If you think you're flying you've been hit by confuse." I snarl as I sit down in the main pilot's seat. 

"Come on Leonhart...You know you're tired and that this would be a great opportunity to rest. And while you do so you need someone to watch over the controls." He tried to give me this convincing look that he knew what he was talking about. Yeah right. 

"I know what you're doing and don't. I need you to support me not coddle me." I glare at him but I am silently thankful that he's matured enough to be concerned about my well being. 

"Coddle you? Psht I have respect for my life, thank you. I just don't want to see you burn out. Come on unjunction and relax. It's not like you can do anything 'til we get back." 

Sigh. He's right. I hate when he's right. I let my junctions go and feel the exhaustion wash over me. Once we're in the air I put the auto pilot on and lean back in my seat. The next thing I know we're over Balamb. If I didn't think he respected his life I would swear that Seifer cast a Sleep spell on me. I didn't think I would sleep so soundly for so long. Although it would have been nicer to wake up not doing spirals in the air. I can't believe that Seifer decided to test fly the 'Rok while I was sleeping. Just as I think this the whole ship does a loop de loop and I'm just thankful I'm securely buckled to the seat or I would have been pretty banged up. As he does another my belts dig into me. "Ooppphhh" 

"Oh hey, You're awake. We're just heading in for the landing now..." He gives me this big grin. I glare "You know you look cute when you sleep. Almost innocent. I say almost because we both know you're not.." Another grin. I blink...WTF did he just say I was cute? Wait what does he know about me not being innocent? I glare. "he he he.. Leonhart, your priceless." 

"Don't think I'm not gonna hurt you for driving my ship." 

"It's not like I did anything bad to it. It's in perfect condition." As he says this the ship lands with a THUMP. "Well, almost perfect...." Glare. "...I'm sure it's fine..." Death glare. "... Don't we have other stuff to worry about anyway." He's getting desperate so I ease up and make my way out of the ship stretching tired limbs. I feel eyes on me so I turn around. 

"What?" 

"Nothing." I shrug and walk back with Seifer silently following. I need to get away from him. I need to think and I really need to kill something.... well can't do that, have to stay in the Garden and can't go to the Training Center. two out of three isn't bad. "What are we going to do?" He asks as we board the elevator. Ok so ditching Almasy might be tough. 

"I'm going to fill out necessary paperwork. You are going to go and do whatever it is you do when you're not following me around." So it was somewhat mean, but I really had to escape him for a bit. I can't concentrate with him looking at me. He also keeps having these good ideas that wreck my plans for revenge. 

"You could always find out what I do with my free time." I look at him. He has a point. I really should get to know what the hell he does when he's not pestering me. Maybe I'll do that once I make sure that Laguna is safely tucked back into his palace in Esthar. 

"Maybe one day. Now if you'll excuse me." With that I quickly sneak into my office and shut the door. The last thing I see as the door closes is his baffled expression.... 

~~ 

Beep Beep Beep... I'm startled out of my thoughts by my computer going haywire. Ooops my foot must have hit some keys. I look at the screen and see that it is rapidly loading several screens. When it finally finishes I get ready to close about fifty unwanted windows. As I go to close the first one I notice it is the promotion paperwork. hmmm I should fill this out to promote my Commander. While the rest of the Garden board should be present for the signing not to mention agree to the candidate it's not necessary. I have 51% of the votes so I can just explain to them later it was a matter of urgency and that they should have no reason for concern. Besides this way Almasy should be kept busy with Commander duties and it will free up some of my time too. I'm liking this idea more and more. 

I fill out the necessary spots and print off a copy. After filling out a new contract for Esthar to sign I decide I should give Esthar a call. Some cheery voiced secretary picks up. 

"Hello, this is Leonhart is Kiros available?" I ask in my monotone voice. 

"Please hold." While I he should still be resting in the hospital I'm not surprised he's up an about already. Only death could keep me away from finding Laguna. 

"Squall?" Comes a tired voice on the other end. 

"Yes. I have the new contract for you to sign. I'll save you the trouble of reading it. It says that you will pay a lump sum of 50 000 gil for any equipment and SeeD needed to retrieve the president. It also gives orders to destroy the base and all personnel involved with the kidnapping as well. We will then return the president to Esthar. Is that ok?" I hadn't wanted to charge them that much but for all the resources we are using it would look too much like I was granting favours if I did. As it stands it just looks like I feel horribly responsible for this scenario since the SeeDs on duty could not protect Loire. 

"Sounds extremely reasonable. I'll sign it right away and have the money deposited immediately. Now, what can you tell me about the case?" He sounded hopeful I didn't want to crush it but I really had nothing to go on yet. 

"We are still running the crest the members wore. We are hoping that they will send a note or something soon so we can trace it. As it stands we are playing a waiting game. Putting together the facts we have and hoping they'll give us more." 

"As long as you're doing everything you can." 

"Trust me sir, we're doing more than that. I have to go, but I'll try to keep you informed." I didn't wait for a reply and hung up instead. I look at the clock reading 7am. We had gotten back late last night and I've been working through the early morning hours. At ten I had a meeting with my team, my friends. Before that I should be getting the data recovered form the scene and hopefully a narrow field of suspects. I still had time before that. Maybe I should promote Seifer now. I hit the speaker button. 

"Seifer Almasy please report to the headmaster's office. Seifer Almasy please report to the headmaster's office." I sit back expecting a long wait for him to arrive. I nearly fall off my chair by the almost immediate knock at my door. "Enter" 

Seifer comes in wearing his SeeD uniform and looking slightly wrinkled. "Yes Headmaster?" He asks as he stands in front of my desk saluting. 

"What, were you sitting outside my office all night?" I asked startled. 

"No, When you locked yourself in your office I grabbed a shower, a change of clothes and a meal. I brought you something too." He throws a bag on my desk. Looks like a sandwich. "Then I came up here hoping you'd come out of your damn office. Guess I fell asleep on one of the chairs." That explains the wrinkles and if he was expecting the formal meeting later that would explain the uniform. I glance at myself and decide I must look a mess. Note to self. Shower before the briefing or you may just scare everybody away. 

I shrug and motion for him to sit down. "Sign this." I point to the commander promotion papers and then grab the sandwich bag. I pull out the food. mmm Ham and cheddar not what I'd normally have for breakfast but it's more like my supper anyway. I take a few sniffs of it and then bite into it. As I'm chewing I notice he hasn't signed and he's watching me. "What?" I mumble with my mouth half full.

"That's real attractive Leonhart. Can't understand why you don't have anybody with table manners like that..." I glare and swallow.

"Just sign by the x." I take another bite.

"Just like that?"

Chew chew chew, swallow. "What do you mean just like that?" I stare evenly at him putting my sandwich down.

"What do I mean just like that? Hyne Leonhart. I've been back at garden barely a month and you're promoting me to Commander do you want to start a riot with the students. Also in all this time you barely say more than two words to me. What's changed all of a sudden that you want me as your second when we haven't had a decent conversation with each other in over a year?"

Wow didn't expect that, think of something good to say Squall you need this SeeD as commander and you need him to be around for you, even if you are to chicken wuss to admit it. "I've received numerous papers about your extraordinary conduct. You've helped out the disciplinary committee and helped raise school standards of deportment. You've been teaching some of the kids how to handle the training center and how to better themselves. I've never seen kids so eager to learn and try harder than when you've been helping them along. You've been courteous to other SeeD members and after the first few days when people could get a chance to know you I haven't gotten a single complaint. You can look if you want..." I slide my chair back to the filing cabinet for SeeD members. Everything is on computer, but a lot is still kept on paper, I pull out the Almasy, Seifer folder and toss it at him. "Here." He starts to flip through it. After that speech I feel I've earned a bit of a break so I take a few more bites of my sandwich. 

"Fine, so I'm qualified, but what about you?" I wash down the last of my food with some tea before answering.

"I've been busy. I don't always have the time I'd like to talk to people."

"That's bullshit you and I both know it. Tell me why you've been avoiding me. Do you still hold me responsible for the war, for the torture and the deaths...Have you not forgiven me yet?" His eyes looked sad and filled with regret. Just great. All I wanted to do was promote him not go over the war. That's over and done with.

"I'll never forgive you Seifer." His face drops. "Because I don't hold you responsible, and anyone who accepts an apology from you is not worthy of you or what you have to offer." His face lifts, I see a glimmer of hope in them. "You've never left me Seifer, and I won't leave you, not again anyway." Seifer stared at me as if trying to figure something out. Why was this taking so long. This isn't rocket science Almasy pick up the damn pen and sign... I have a father to get back. I kept my face passive. "So? Are you going to sign it or what?" 

"Alright, You've made your point. I'll sign it you just better stop ignoring me." He smirks as he picks up the pen and scrawls something I assume is his name. I thought I had bad writing. "Before I hand this back though I have a condition." 

I scowl. Why didn't I know he would make this difficult. "What's that? You're already getting a pay raise and a bigger room 

"It's nothing like that. I just think we should seal the contract." His eyes were glowing in a playful manner. I stood up to get a better look at him and hopefully to put him off this crazy idea. 

"Seal it?" 

"Yeah." He stood up from his chair too, but left the contract and pen on the desk. How the hell did he want us to seal this. With like a wax seal? A handshake and drink? Before I could think further he was leaning over my desk towards me. "Seal it with a kiss." Holy Hyne in the morning. Seifer Almasy has just pulled me half over the desk and is kissing me. What am I doing? Standing there like a girl letting him take control of the situation. I don't think so. Without thinking I lean closer to him and grab his head with one hand deepening the kiss. With the other I trace the pockets on his SeeD uniform. This feels so good and I love the way he growls in the back of his throat when I try to take control. Before I can lose myself completely in this bliss I hear a knock at the door. Before I can even reply it starts to open. I push Seifer off me and back into his chair and quickly get off my desk to sit back down in my seat. My hearts racing and my cheeks must be as flushed as Seifer's. Please don't let this person be perceptive. 

"Hey Squall. I was down in the tech room and they have the short list for you. If you ask me it's still quite long. Zell hands a fairly thick folder along with a disk. He then notices that I have a guest. "Oh hey Seifer, didn't even see you there! Whatcha doin up here with Squall?" I try to act natural and hope that Seifer takes the hint that I don't need Zell to know he just had me on the desk making out with him. 

"What does it look like Chickenwuss. I was signing my life away to Leonhart here. I am now officially your boss." He picks up the promotion papers to quickly show Zell. 

"Psht, why would I want a boss who can't even finish buttoning up his own uniform?" I must turn bright red as I notice that Seifer's shirt does indeed have several of it's buttons undone. When did I do that? "Just kidding man. Congratulations, may your work load not be so big it kills you." With that Zell gives Seifer a half hug half handshake of death and Seifer has to all but wrench Zell off of him. 

"Can't breath Zell.." Zell immediately releases his hold and Seifer slumps back into his chair. 

"Ohh, Sorry man. I've gotta go, but I'll see ya at the meeting. And no more chicken wuss!" He bounces to the door and leaves. Where does he get that much energy I'll never know. But I'm convinced that Selphie and him have found a secret fountain of bounciness and sugar highs somewhere and as soon as I find it. It will be destroyed. I smirk at the thought of a somber and depressed Selphie and Zell because I've destroyed there happy source. 

"What are you smirking about?" I notice Seifer is still sitting across from me and he's smiling mischievously. "By the way..." He leans over the desk to whisper to me. "Your pants are undone." I look down and notice he's right, I blush as I quickly do up on of my belts and my pants. When I look up again Seifer is about to reclaim my lips. I put up a hand to ward him off. "What? Don't you want me anymore Squall?" 

"No...I mean Yes...I... not right now Seifer." I never realized how hard it is to think when someone is blowing on your ear. "And stop that." I push him back to his side of the desk and put my head in my hands. "I need to find my father, have to get him back Seifer. I can't lose another person." Shiva help me, was I about to breakdown? No way. I will be the headmaster they all expect me to be. I raise my head to see that the chair Seifer was in empty. I jump slightly as I feel hands massage my back. How is he the only person that can get past my senses? 

"Shhh. Nobody is going to leave you Squall. Just take it one moment at a time. We'll get him back together." 

I lean into his hands a moment longer thinking on his words. Together, maybe, maybe not. I know I will get Laguna back, I just don't know if I'm willing to risk my friends to do it. I gently push his hands off me. "Later, I need to run through this." 

"I understand." Before he leaves from behind me he bends down and nibbles lightly on my ear. Before I can push him off he's halfway out the door. After he leaves I process his promotion papers and try to get my mind under control. Out of all the stupid times. Why did I have to pick this moment to get involved with Seifer? I have a Garden to run a President to save and I broke up with my girlfriend of seven months less than a month ago. I leaf through the files left in front of me a couple more times before giving up and heading to my dorm to grab a quick shower. Maybe it will help clear my mind.... Damn you Seifer. 

~~~~Author's Notes~~~~

Could you imagine how long the last chapter would have been if I didn't break them up... Geesh it's plenty long as it is. But hey look Squall and Seifer have finally gotten past the I think I want him but I don't think he wants me I'll just ignore him stage. Woohoo....to bad they can't enjoy it 'cause they have to hunt down Laguna. I also tried to lighten the tone of this chapter, and I think I almost succeeded until Seifer started getting all emotional and angsty oh well what ya gonna do? Not to happy with the last few paragraphs, but I was getting tired of this chapter and had an essay to write. Also apologies for the numerous grammar errors that are no doubt lurking in this chapter because I didn't have time to edit. Enough excuses, on to chapter 12.

BTW I hope I kept Seifer and Squall in character in this scene. I'm not that good with writing the whole kissing stuff so I just tried to keep it brief and sort of vague. Maybe I'll get more brave in time. 

Until the next chapter... Please Review I love getting comments.


	14. Meetings & Regret

**_The Seventh Month_**

**Meetings & Regret**

I feel a drip of water run down the back of my neck as I stand at the front of the board room. My quick shower was so refreshing that it turned into a rather long shower. It almost felt as if I could wash away my problems with that one shower. Unfortunately I then had to throw my uniform on and nearly run down the hall to be here early. So in reality the shower just added to my problems. Evil shower. 

I stare absently at the clock on the wall. All the SeeDs I requested are here, except one. He's technically not late yet, but I prefer everyone to be here at least 5 minutes in advance. He has four minutes to arrive. I will not make concessions for the new commander, if he is late I will have to chastise him. I really hope he gets here soon. I don't want to look like a fool for promoting him without consulting the others. 

I mentally go through various gunblade moves in my head to stop the urge I have to pace. I'm too tense and I don't like it. For once there is nobody of higher authority to get orders from, no financial backer to make my mind up for me. Although technically there is Kiros and the country of Esthar, but I would be in this position regardless. I could have prevented this, I know it, but now I have to wonder how I will correct this. I examine the faces of each person in the room. None of them seem confident in the evidence they have discovered. My only hope lays in the man who isn't here yet and probably won't have anything new for me anyway.

Someone's watch beeps signaling the hour. I blow out air and my bangs float upwards for a moment. Before they have a chance to settle in my eyes again, the board room door bursts open and in strides my oh so punctual commander. 

He's dressed in his uniform like earlier but is also carrying a thick folder. I send a questioning glance his way. He shrugs back at me and takes the empty seat opposite mine at the other end of the table. I realize now that the room has gone completely silent. Waiting for me to chastise Seifer perhaps, waiting for me to begin, or anticipating the moment when I will lose my composure and snap. Sorry folks, Seifer did make it on time, and I don't plan on breaking down for a while yet and definitely not in a room full of my peers. So I guess that leaves option two.

"Thank you for coming." A murmur goes through the gathered group. Probably about them not having any other choice but to come. "Before we start on the mission facts I have two announcements to make. The first is a long overdue congratulations. Kinneas, please stand." Irvine looks around nervously before standing tall beside the smiling Selphie. "Without Kinneas' assistance the war would not have been as successful as it was, so it is with great pleasure I am able to award Irvine Kinneas the rank of SeeD. Who placed second highest on the written exam and passed one of the hardest field exams in Garden's existence." There was some slight chuckles at the last remark. The war wasn't hard it was far beyond description. It's a miracle we are all alive. I walk over to Irvine and pin the SeeD insignia onto his lapels. I step back and shake his hand. "Congratulations." I say before I am pulled into a hug by Irvine. I manage to pry myself away and return to the front of the room before the applause dies down.

"I also have another promotion to make. As you know the rank of Commander has been vacant for some time. Many of you have suggested him in the past weeks so it is with pleasure I ask Almasy to rise." Some SeeDs look slightly shocked at the promotion but the general consensus is that it was a wise choice. As I pin on the commander pins to Seifer, applause once again fills the room.

"Now, down to the reason we are gathered today. By now you should be aware that President Laguna Loire was kidnapped from our care." Since no startled noises or shocked expressions circulate the room I can safely assume that B-Gardens network system for rumours is still functioning at full force. "We have accepted the mission to find Esthar's President and destroy those involved in the abduction. We will now start going through what we know and have discovered since the time of the abduction. Will start with the crime scene, who's representing them?" I ask as I move to my chair. Someone to my left is about to rise when Seifer stands abruptly and speaks over the more timid SeeD I had called on.

"Before he begins" Seifer shot a look at the poor Crime Scene SeeD that quickly retakes his seat. "I have a few things I'd like to share." I look at Seifer while trying to figure out what he is talking about it. This really isn't the best time for show and tell. Although - Mind out of the gutter Squall.

"As you know I spent some time under the command of the last sorceress. What you don't know is that she planned much more than what we believed." He pauses to hand out papers that were in his thick file folder. As I look at the numerous packages of information I wonder briefly when he had time to do all this and then I wonder why I'm wondering about that when I should be wondering about how he knew all of this information. I dismiss the random workings of my mind and focus once again on Seifer.

"Under the influence of the sorceress I did horrible things, most not known, not even by myself. When I heard the description of the kidnappers' crest it triggered a memory. I did some research and that triggered the rest of my involvement in this group, The Cross Snake Force. One of the sorceress' objectives was to take over Esthar. That would have been difficult even for someone as powerful as her. Esthar was ruled by the man who had defeated Adel, and although they were not open to the world they still were a powerful force. So, she asked me to put together a special operations unit for her. It would be comprised of elite Galbadian soldiers and Winhillian Extremists. Galbadia and Esthar had never gotten along. That dispute started long before Galbadia fought Esthar under Adel's control. Winhill is more xenophobic than Esthar and never did accept Laguna and blamed him for the pain and death of one of their beloved residents. So there were some who would do anything to get revenge. With the Galbadian training and the Winhillian attitude they would be the perfect force.

"If you look at your package I outlined their strengths and weaknesses as I could remember them being, a list of names of prominent members of the Force and you will also see a map of where their training facility was located during the war-"

"Hey! That's the Missile Base. I thought I blew it to smithereens." Selphie interrupts making blowing up motions with her hands.

"Uh, you did. But there is a whole sub level that remained intact and was soon employed by the Cross Snake Force. They've probably redone security and layouts since I was there but I did include what I could remember. They would have had no reason to move their operations base, so if President Loire is being held anywhere it's there."

He sits down and silence fills the room. The SeeDs shuffled their papers as they thought about all they were told. Foremost in their mind is probably why is their present commander the enemies former one? That thought circulates in my head for several heartbeats before I realize I have no regrets. If it weren't for Seifer I'd have no leads on the location of the President or on the member of the group. Was he the one that compiled that group? Yes, but anybody else could have done the same. He was not himself during the war. I have forgiven him for torturing me so I can do no less for anything that occurs as repercussions of the war.

As murmurs start to replace the silence I stand from my chair. "Thank you, Commander Almasy for your detailed report. With this information we can start a proper recovery operation. Berkley?"

"Sir?" 

"I want you and your team to find the SeeDs closest to the missile base and do a recon. I don't care what mission they are on or if they are on vacation. This takes priority. Understood?"

"Yes Sir!"

Valentine?"

"Take Commander Almasy's list of Cross Snake Force members and make it complete. I want all past, present, and potential future members listed with their present locations on my desk ASAP."

"Understood Sir!"

I take a breath to compose myself before continuing. There is a tangible enemy within my sights now and I'm excited to get moving. "Everyone else, continue on with your tasks using the updated information and I want all SeeDs on standby."

"Yes Sir." Is chorused around the room. Yet strangely, nobody seems in a hurry to leave. I'll have to fix that if I'm going to be able to talk with Seifer. My friends look at me curiously wanting to know if I'd like to talk to them privately afterwards. I have no reason to right now so I dismiss them with a nod of gratitude. They silently stand and head towards the exit. I notice the other SeeDs have still not caught on. I'm not going to say anymore at least not to them. Why won't they leave so I can get on with things? I take another breath to relax my nerves.

"Alright, you have your new assignments enough wasting time. Dismissed." With a swipe of my hand I turn from the group of SeeDs and take a minute for the information to settle. I turn and start gathering up papers while watching the SeeDs prepare to leave.

They quickly filtered out of the office to carry on with assigned tasks. Not surprisingly many threw glances to their newly appointed commander. Everyone knows that Seifer was brainwashed during the war but to know that he helped to set up this organization must still sting. Hell I was tempted for a second to throttle him. Setting up something like that, against Esthar.....

I look over to Seifer who hasn't moved since finishing his speech. As he notices my gaze on him he stands from his chair with a sigh. "I guess once this is done you won't want anything to do with me?" He questions as he stares at the grain of the table. 

How ruthless does he think I am. Crushing his dream before it can even get started. "No Seifer, I'm not going to get rid of you." I state trying to catch his eye.

"Thanks, I suppose." He pauses a moment waiting to see if I do anything. I don't. He picks up the commander pins in front of him. "Here. Find someone more worthy to lead your SeeD's Squall. We should have known it wouldn't have worked."

He tosses me the pins that I easily catch in my right hand. "No." I state tossing them back. Startled he only manages to grab a hold of one. The other bounces off his hand to clatter onto the table. We both follow its path until it lands by the papers Seifer had showed us earlier.

"Aren't you going to do anything?!" He questions not understanding why I haven't gotten angry at him. "I fucking helped set up the kidnapping of your father and you just stand there like I've done nothing more than cut in line at the lunch rush." He moves directly in front of me. I have to tilt my head up slightly to look him in the eye. "Please Squall, Yell. Punch. Fight. Anything!"

Finally I've had enough with everything. Enough with his pity me routine. Enough of the sorceress war always coming back to haunt me. And enough of this stupid thing I think I feel for the bastard in front of me when I should be worried about my dad. I raise my hand and strike him across the face. His head turns as the sound of the impact resonates off the walls. He looks back at me with his jade eyes muted and the imprint of my hand turning red against his skin.

"Did you just... slap me?" He asks slightly stunned as he brings a hand up to feel the most likely stinging skin. I ignore his question. A punch would have felt much better, but him sprawled out cold on the floor wouldn't have helped me get the point across. 

"Stop Pitying yourself. I said I don't hold you responsible for the war. I mean that." He is about to interrupt but I hold up a hand to his lips. "No buts. This was just another thing you were forced to do. I need you Seifer... I need you to help find these bastards hide out. I need you to organize the SeeD's. And..." My eyes shift nervously from his face for a moment before I take a deep breath. "And I need you for me." I use the hand I still have on his lips to pull his head closer to my level and lean in to kiss him. It takes him a moment to respond and I pull back when I feel his arms start to wrap around me. 

"What is it?" He asks somewhat breathlessly.

"This can't interfere with getting my father back. I don't know what this is really but I... I like how it feels when you kiss me... I don't know what's going to hap-"

"Stop." He put a finger on my lips to stop my ramblings. "Has anyone told you that you worry way too much?" I try to glare at him but find it hard to keep up as he looks back at me with a smile. "Listen. I won't do anything more to further harm the ones you love... but, I want to be with you... and ravish you and cherish you and kiss you and fu-"

"I get the picture. Why do you have to be so vulgar?" I move closer to him so that we are completely touching and slide myself against him.

"Just the way I am." He gasps out as my hands roam over his body. "Why do you have to be such a tease?"

"Cause some people can't take a hint." I barely finish the sentence before Seifer's arms wrap around me pulling me even closer to him as he kisses me. I return his affections eagerly and soon found myself half sitting on the board room table. His mouth traveled to my neck where he spent several moments biting, kissing and licking. I'm sure it would leave a mark but I wasn't too concerned. In fact I didn't give a damn who saw at the moment. The pleasure it was bringing was worth any embarrassment. Besides let Seifer have his fun. He always was obsessed with marking me, making me his own. This is one time I certainly won't complain. I had finally moved my hands from tangling in his golden hair to slowly undoing the buttons of his tunic. His hands weren't idol either, they were slowly undoing my own buttons. 

"I'm so glad your wearing this... I hate those damn belts..." He mumbles into my neck as he undoes my pants. I was completely lost to the moment that I didn't even think about the unlocked door, or the fairly public area in which Seifer and I were slowly stripping each other in. That was until I heard voices outside the door. 

Seifer was once again kissing me passionately and even as I moaned into his mouth I was pushing him away.

"What..?" Seifer's expression was hazy with lust as I started to quickly do up my pants.. again. "Why'd...?"

He looked sort of cute all confused and turned on. I wanted to grab him once again and rub my hands through his already mused hair. But the voices were getting louder and it was still pretty clear what we had been doing. "Voices..." I point to the doors and then to his outfit.

After looking down to see that his tunic was half off him he shrugged back into and did it up. He was just on the last button as the doors sprang open. I made sure my focus was anywhere but at the newcomers and definitely not at Seifer as he tried to straighten out his hair.

"Headmaster. Commander. I didn't expect to see you both here." Xu's voice rang across the room to me. I took this as my cue to look up from the papers I had been pretending to read. I waved off her salute and stood.

"Commander Almasy and myself were just going over a few of the files and plans that might be made." She studied me and Seifer as if trying to see if I was being truthful. We were still breathing a bit hard but hopefully she thought it was because we were getting into a fight. And if the hand shape bruise that was emerging on Seifer's face was any indication she would think of nothing else. 

"Alright. Are you finished in here or would you like me to bring my briefing to a classroom, sir?" It was then that I noticed the group of low level SeeDs behind her... I really hoped that none of them were observant enough to notice the flushed faces of myself and Seifer. 

"No, we can finish in my office." I gathered all my papers and poked Seifer as I passed to get him to do the same. He quickly threw his files in the folder he had brought with him and followed me out. As I passed Xu her eyes followed me, seeming to examine me once again. I shrug it off and notice that Seifer's smirk is securely in place and daring anyone to ask about the hand mark on his face or the hickey on my neck... wait a sec. Shoot! 

~~~~Author's Notes~~~~

1000 apologies to all the people who are out there still reading this story. I was away from the internet for a really really long time. Then I didn't like how the chapter came across at all so I decided to stick to Squall's POV. Why did I ever want to do it in Zell's is beyond me. So when I went to do it in Squall's he was being a pain and wouldn't let me in his head... actually he did but it isn't the Squall I wanted... I got whining Squall, and love sick Squall, and evil Squall, I swear I didn't even know there were that many Squalls. I also got a jealous Squall... why he was jealous of Irvine is beyond me... maybe I shouldn't have had Seifer give Irvine that congratulatory kiss on the middle of the boardroom table...lol just kidding. 

I hope this chapter flows with rest of the story since it was so long between chapters I hope the style and character development stayed the same. I also hope this chapter reads smoothly since I wrote it sporadically and jumping from spot to spot. I sure hope for a lot don't I? 

On a side note. Did anyone notice that at the beginning of the chapter Squall's hair was wet and dripping and four or five minutes later his bangs are dry enough to blow off his face and float for a bit... oopps. Also I had some weird tenses going on... I somehow started with the present tense (which is just awful to write in) and kept switching to past.... I think I fixed major mistakes.


End file.
